A Dent in my Iron will Rewrite
by Ayylmao215
Summary: At the time it was simple and it made sense just smack a space/time seal on a rock when Jiraiya wasn't around and sit back to watch the magic. but that wasn't the case and now he's stuck in a school for Monsters and forced to work for a creepy guy with glowing eyes, the life of an Uzumaki just wasn't easy (slightly OC Naruto)
1. what did I do to deserve this?

Welcome to the rewrite of a Dent in my Iron will or the Spice rack or the Shitshow whatever you want to call it, I am gonna list off some of the Changes I made and give some context,

This is Naruto from the training trip a few weeks before coming back to leaf, and in Rosario-vampire timeline this is a few days after the Mizore incident with the Gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo, also I did my research and re-watched the Anime and read a good chunk of the Manga, I have to say the Rosario-Vampire timeline is a lot harder than I thought it would be, anyway there is going to be a lot more stuff that will happen in the First year, the First semester, PSC will be in the Next Semester. And I have a lot of things to say so you guys don't get confused so let's just start off there

What I think is the Most important thing will be Naruto's training with Jiraiya, I really disliked how Kishimoto had Naruto train with Jiraiya and he had nothing to really show for it aside from more Rasengans, so I am gonna change that, Naruto did learn advanced Shape and Element transformation with a few Wind Jutsus under his belt oh and he'll get better Taijutsu that he picked up from Fukasaku and even Fire and water in the future, I mean when we get to Pein but that will be it until Year two, oh and no Sharingan, I do want him to get the Rinnegan but that will be a different thing in the future, that I have planned for this story

There is one last thing I want to stress, this Chapter will be a little Short as it will simply introduce Naruto to the Newspaper Club and kind of display his abilities

Right the paring, I am thinking Naruto/Mizore/Ruby/ is for sure, there is also Kurumu or Inner Moka don't know which one I am leaning to and then finally one of Moka's sisters that I still don't know which one either for that

Oh and stick around to the end because I do have something Important to say

Normal speech: "I hate Artifact"

 _Flashback or thoughts: "my name Jeff?"_

 **Fox/Chairman/Inner Moka/Summoning: "Why am I here?"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes and dimension hopping

The meme of the Day: "Gordon Freeman! It's really you! Wait for me Mister Freeman!" - Rebel in city seventeen

Anyway I'll talk about this later FOR NOW

DISCLAIMER: Does it really look like I own either of the two animes?

A Dent in my Iron will: rewrite

Naruto Uzumaki had an average Tuesday in Yokai Academy, sure it was surprising to suddenly fall into a School for Monsters but Stranger things have happened to him….like having a giant Fox sealed in you from birth, still Naruto knew what to do and kept his head down posing as a Normal student for most of the Semester.

the Death Penalty for Humans in Yokai did put the Blonde Uzumaki on edge but Naruto was not a Shinobi for nothing, he did well blending in with Yokai, granted he really didn't have friends but it wasn't like Naruto was planning on staying here, the Second he found out the proper Space-Time Seal to Konoha, he would be out of here.

Naruto started to recall some of the events that led him up to being in Yokai, it was a few weeks before he was heading home to Konoha after his training trip with Jiraiya, after working tirelessly on his Wind element, the Toad sage decided to give him some basic sealing Jutsus and finally tell him about his Mother

 _Flashback_

 _Jiraiya watched his student practice with Gamakichi on a boulder with a smile on his face, he really put that kid through hell when it came to training originally he had simply planned to work on his Chakra control and Rasengan but decided to add a lot more variety, after finding out Naruto's main element was wind, he gathered some scrolls from their ally Suna and passed them onto the brat_

 _To the Toad sage's surprise Naruto managed to learn a few Wind Jutsu in a matter of months them being Futon: Shinkujin or Wind Style: Air blade, it was a creation of Danzo Shimura but it had been passed on to other Shinobi as time went on, it was one of Naruto's most adaptable Jutsu excluding the Rasengan due to the limitless applications he would work on weapons especially for Kunais_

 _A Few more Wind Jutsus included Futon: Daitoppa or Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, typically it was used for long range and while Naruto didn't use it much as he would liked too, it was still there just in case the last one he properly managed to learn, was his overall weakest wind Jutsu, Futon: Reppusho or Wind Style: Gale Palm was one that Naruto completely mastered to the point where he applied to daily life._

 _it usually depended on how much Chakra was used to make it powerful but his blonde student managed to apply it in his fighting style, he didn't even need hand seals to use it anymore, which only further proved his mastery over the C-rank Jutsu_

 _A small frown appeared on Jiraiya's face, there was still one more Jutsu Naruto had and while it wasn't completely finished, it could easily be S-rank when it was finally done, The Rasenshuriken, he still couldn't believe his student had managed to surpass him and his father, still that Jutsu wasn't without its drawbacks but he was sure his prodigy could finish it_

 _With Senjutsu it could be possible to negate that downside that plagued the Jutsu but his blonde student hadn't even mastered Sage mode granted they had just started but it seemed like the Rasenshuriken was going to sit on the backburner for now._

 _as for his Taijutsu, Jiraiya usually held back a lot during their spars but even so, he wanted to make sure Naruto could take a punch and get back up, Fukasaku actually wanted to teach Naruto some of the Frog Kata when he finally mastered Senjutsu but due to the training trip being almost over and the fact Naruto still wasn't able to master Sage mode, they decided to put that away for when they finally made it back to Konoha_

" _Right brat, that's enough," Jiraiya said, getting up from a boulder, Naruto ran up to the man with a cheerful smile_

" _So what's next Ero-sennin?" The Shinobi asked the Toad sage slammed his fist on Naruto's head._

" _Give me some respect kid!, I am one of the three legendary sennin! I am a historical figure that is told in the History books!" Jiraiya said the Uzumaki rubbed his head in pain_

" _I'll show you some respect when you stop peeping on Woman, you damn Pervert!" Naruto shouted, as The older man huffed and turned away from Naruto_

" _Well if you don't want to learn some new Jutsus then I guess I co-" The Man was cut off as a speeding blonde latched onto him_

" _Oh come on Sensei, What is it? A new Wind Jutsu or more Shape Manipulation, come on! What is it?!" The Excited blonde said, Jiraiya let out a sigh and took out a Notebook, he figured it was now or never_

" _Look kid...it's about time I told you about your mother" The Man started, Naruto felt his heart stop when he heard those words_

" _My...My M-Mother?" he stuttered out, Jiraiya looked like he had trouble saying these next words_

" _Yes...Naruto I am sorry for lying to you about your parents but they made too many enemies for you to know just yet, which is why I'll only tell you about your Mother...as for your father, you'll have to wait till we get back to Konoha for that…I am sorry" The Toad sage explained_

 _Naruto felt so many emotions running through him, the biggest being a mix of Anger and Happiness. He was happy at the fact he would finally learn of his Mother's identity but at the same time he felt uncontrollable anger at the toad sage in front of him_

" _Why...Why did you lie to me?" Naruto said a few tears streamed down his face, Jiraiya turned to his blonde student_

" _Kid, you have to understand...your father was stronger than even the Third Hokage, he made so many enemies that they would stop at nothing to kill you even if it meant war...and with the Village barely recovering from the Kyuubi attack, we simply had to keep it under wraps but now I feel you're ready to at least learn about your mother..." Jiraiya said as he took a deep breath_

 _"Her Name was Kushina Uzumaki, her Strength rivaled that of Tsunade's in terms of raw power, she was a master of seals and she always wanted you to learn your clan's arts, while I am nowhere near her level in Fuinjutsu, I am sure you could do it surpass her...here is a photo of her and her Notes on Fuinjutsu, now I am gonna need a drink, I'll be at the bar...you and Gamakichi stay out of trouble" Jiraiya said, handing Naruto the Notebook and walking away to the nearest inn_

 _Gamakichi looked at his blonde summoner and spoke_ " _ **uh Naruto, I am gonna head out...you look like you need some time to yourself….see ya"**_ _The toad spoke before disappearing a poof of smoke_

 _Naruto looked at the Notebook in front of him, the first thing he noticed was a Photo of a woman with beautiful red-hair, after wiping a few tears, Naruto sat down and looked at the Photo of Kushina after a few more minutes to himself, he put the photo back in the Notebook and he went to work on some basic seals_

" _Gah! This is too complicated for me...I am just gonna skip this….let see...Space-time ninjutsu? Whoa, this sounds cool! Okay okay, I'll just copy the seal and slam it on a rock and uh well let's just see here" he said, reading the book, getting up and slamming the seal on the boulder it began to glow, Naruto stared in awe as the Seal began to destroy the rock_

" _Wow, it's actually working!" Naruto exclaimed in a happy tone, he actually got it down on the first try, however, his happiness was short lived as the boulder started to turn white and morph itself into a door Naruto now realized the danger he was in, if only he had read Kushina's warning._

 _He grabbed the notebook and tried to step back but was shocked to see a Golden Chain wrap itself around Naruto's leg as it dragged him into the now Glowing white door._

" _W-Wait No! Not like this!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged into the door, after a few seconds the door closed leaving no trace of the blonde._

 _Flashback over_

Naruto pulled himself out of those Memories, that was a few months ago, he managed to steal the spot of some random student and no one really pointed him out to the higher-ups, Teachers simply ignored him and went on with their day, which was fine by him, still it was slightly odd at how they didn't question it

As Naruto made his way to his dorm, he let out a tired sigh, it did get lonely and fairly boring every now and then but honestly what could he do.

Naruto looked at the Post board in front of him, flyers for different types of Clubs were on it, but Naruto simply shrugged his Shoulders and kept walking, all he need to do was figure out the damn Seal and go home, easier said than done.

Finally getting to his Dorm, Naruto turned on the lights and fell on his bed. He let out a tired sigh, trying to learn all of this School stuff put a lot of stress on him but granted it was getting easier on him with Shadow clones, he'd get around to finishing his homework, the Young Uzumaki closed his eyes and shortly after fell asleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Chairman looked out the Window of his office with a small frown on his face, He knew who Naruto Uzumaki was and the fact he was here was troublesome, however, The Chairman was no fool if he played his cards right this would greatly benefit his plans for the future.

The Man sighed he would have to notify Jiraiya about his student's whereabouts but that would take time, for now, He needed Naruto under the Newspaper Club's banner as fast as Possible, This little mission that he gave Gin was a perfect idea.

He could have done this far earlier but decided against it until everything had calmed down with the Newspaper Club, now however seemed to be the perfect time, the Chairman's frown grew, if he miscalculated this could prove to be troublesome and despite his good friendship with Jiraiya, he would have to put down the Uzumaki if he proved to be a threat to his plans.

Still, if he could get the blonde to help out on his mission it would prove to be invaluable. The Chairman sat down on his chair and chuckled slightly, it could be a win-win for both the Young Uzumaki and himself. The boy would be out of Akatsuki's reach and the Chairman would have insurance for Tsukune's success.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune Aono was having a great day, there hadn't been a Monster attack since the incident with Mizore two weeks ago, today he sat down working on the Newest Issue of the Newspaper, it had really been a long and boring week between the Incident with Mizore to Now but the Human boy leaned back on his Chair as a Pink-haired girl next to him, worked on a few strips.

"What's wrong Tsukune-kun? You seem slightly….off today" The Girl asked her friend as Tsukune looked at her with a small smile

"I am fine, Moka-chan, I promise, I am just glad there hasn't been a random Monster attack in the last few days" Tsukune replied as a blue-haired girl sat in front of them with her arms crossed

"It has been pretty boring these past few days and all this Homework is killing me!" Kurumu shouted, looking up from her mountains of homework that laid in front of her

"Oh shut it you damn Milk-tank it's only because you are more focus on Tsukune than actually learning this" Yukari shot back, waving her heart-shaped wand at the blue-haired girl

"What did you say you, damn brat?!" Kurumu shouted as Moka and Tsukune watched this event unfold before them

"Has anyone seen Mizore?" Moka asked quickly trying to defuse the situation by distracting them

"Here…." Mizore said as Tsukune and Moka nearly jumped from their seats, here stood Mizore next to Moka like nothing had a occurred

"R-Right…So how's that new Paper going" Kurumu said, still slightly surprised at the Snow women's entrance but before Moka and Tsukune could reply Gin walked through the Door with a somewhat concerned look on his face, shifting awkwardly through some papers, the rest of the Newspaper Club looked at their president as he turned to them

"Alright...I have something I need for you all to do well it's not me that wants this really, it's The Chairman that wants this done" Gin said as the Newspaper Club all looked at each other

"Well...why us?" Tsukune asked slightly interested in whatever the Man had planned for them

"Usually the Public Safety Committee would have handled this but for some reason he wants us to do it, I promise it's nothing terrible I just simply don't know how you'll go about this" Gin said running his hand through his hair, as Kurumu was now fed up with this

"Well? Enough beating around the bush….what is it?" Kurumu said this was far more interesting to her than her homework, if the Chairman asked something of them, it must have been important.

Gin looked at his club for a few seconds before digging in his backpack, he pulled out a small notebook and a photo

"He looks kind of cute, Who is he?" Kurumu asked grabbing a hold of the Photo, Gin flipped through the notebook for a few seconds

" I think I've seen him around" Mizore commented with a blank look, The Werewolf finally closed the notebook grabbing their attention

"The Chairman wants you all to learn more about this guy….Naruto Uzumaki, again typically the Public safety committee would have handled this but I guess not since this was a request from the Man himself" Gin said handing the small notebook to Tsukune

"This should give you all a basic rundown on who he is, what type of monster he might be, and his Class schedule, I want to stress this, mostly because the Chairman told me to…..The Kid is hiding a lot, I don't know if it's good or bad" Gin explained further as Tsukune took a look in the notebook himself

"Hey...We have this guy for homeroom" Tsukune said as the Rest looked over to the Notebook, looking over Naruto's classes, Tsukune noticed something on the blonde

"Gin-senpai….how come he doesn't have a Club? I thought every student had to be in a Club in order to graduate." Tsukune said as The Wolfman shrugged his Shoulders

"I don't know honestly but your job is to try to recruit him to our Club …my advice? tread with Caution, he just gives me a bad feeling" Gin said before walking out of the room, leaving the Notebook in Tsukune's hands.

"I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad person," Moka said holding the photo of Naruto in her hand before setting it down on the table

"Do you guys think those Whisker marks are real?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune looked up from the Notebook

"Well...Gin wrote down here that he thinks Naruto might be a feline monster like Ms. Nekonome" The Human boy said, as Yukari spoke up

"I do have a book about all types of Monsters, we could go through it tomorrow," The Young Witch said, she was skeptical about the blonde, he could be a threat to her plan for a threesome but if her friends wanted him in the club then she had no complaints

"You know He's quite the looker if Tsukune wasn't my destined one I might have considered trying something with him," Kurumu said with a smug smirk as Moka shook her head at her friend

"We have him every other class except for Yukari...I think we should take turns keeping an eye on him and try to see if we can get any information out of him there" Moka proposed, Tsukune looked at the girl with a smile

"Sounds like a plan, anyway I think we should go back to our dorms, we'll figure it out the details in the Morning," Tsukune said before taking the Notebook with him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto opened his eyes and grunted at the damn sunlight peaking through his currents, turning his head to his clock, The Uzumaki realized he had an hour before class started, letting out an annoyed grunt, Naruto got up from his bed and decided to get ready for the day, The blonde was finally out the Door with twenty minutes to spare. Naruto was eating an instant cup of Ramen on his way with a small smile on his face.

He didn't know why but Naruto had a good feeling about today, on his way to Class, The Shinobi stopped and picked up a Newspaper from a blue-haired girl who froze when he approached them, while Naruto did pick up her odd body language, he shrugged it off and didn't think much of it.

Finally getting to his Homeroom Class, Naruto leaned back on his Chair as Nekonome went on with her lecture. Tsukune and his friends stole glances at Naruto who was sitting not far from him, to him, Naruto seemed fairly normal, maybe Gin was wrong about him but the Werewolf was right about one thing. Tsukune really didn't know how to go about this before he knew it, Homeroom was over, thankfully Tsukune and the Rest of the Newspaper Club memorized Naruto's Schedule, they all decided to take turns watching him.

Right now It was Moka's turn, The Vampiress watched Naruto enter the Algebra class with a small yawn and walked passed her without a care in the world, Moka was slightly taken back at this. The Uzumaki didn't even look at her, Usually a lot of guys would stare at her when she wasn't with Tsukune because of her beauty, some students who decided to be bold would even go as far to ask her out but class went by fairly slow with Moka slightly giggling at Naruto's dismay as he tried to figure out some of the problems on the board.

" _Well I know he doesn't like Math,"_ Moka thought, watching the Uzumaki sulk in his Chair for the rest of the Period after the bell rang Moka lost sight of the blonde and hoped Tsukune could find out more than she could

It was now Tsukune's turn, the Human boy looked at Naruto enter his English class with his hands behind his head, taking a deep breath, Tsukune followed him in. Naruto took his seat and began to get to work, While the blonde didn't like Algebra or any Math really, he had something for writing, maybe it was all those lessons Jiraiya gave him during his training trip. Regardless Naruto had a small smile on his face as he kept paying attention to the teacher.

" _Well I guess he likes writing but that's really all I've gathered from him"_ Tsukune thought stealing glanced at him, Naruto caught Tsukune and stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune froze and thought he had been caught but after a few seconds Naruto turned away and went back to writing.

" _I..I should probably be more sneaky about this in the future,"_ The Human boy thought, the rest of the class went off without an issue and Tsukune walked out of the class with a small sigh, he almost got nothing on the blonde.

Mizore sat down in her gym clothes and stole a quick glance her target and put up a determined look, She remembered having the Uzumaki for this class and he usually kept to himself, after the incident with Kotsubo, a new temporary teacher was put in charge of the class and today was the Mile run day.

Typically Mizore always finished first but Today was different as the students went up to the starting line, Mizore was staring at Naruto with a determined look on her face. the Uzumaki caught this and looked back at the Purple-haired girl with his own determined look. Mizore narrowed her eyes at him as the blonde did the same. The Gym teacher started the race and started her timer.

Both Naruto and Mizore took off leaving most of the class behind and while Naruto was in the lead, Mizore wasn't so far behind, granted the Young Uzumaki wasn't using any Chakra to boost his movement but even so it surprised him that the Snow woman could keep up even if it was just barely. Naruto finished the first lap under two minutes with Mizore still following behind, after a while the final lap came and with Mizore sprinting to the end to catch up with the Uzumaki.

Naruto saw the girl following close behind him as the finish line inched closer and closer, the blonde decided to cheat a little and focused a bit of Chakra on his feet, he left a now stunned Mizore in the dust.

The blonde passed the finish line and turned back to Mizore who was catching her breath, Naruto only felt slightly winded as he began to walk away from the girl.

" _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...I might have just blown my cover"_ He thought looking at all the shocked students, it was not every day when someone beat Mizore Shirayuki in a fair race, he decided it was best to leave now.

Mizore watched the retreating blonde with amazement in her eyes, it was one thing to beat her in a race but the fact Naruto wasn't even tired surprised her. The Snow woman pulled herself up, despite the fact she was just dethroned as the fastest runner in her class, she at least got learned something about him.

Kurumu watched the blonde from a distance as he walked into the cooking class, the Succubus gave a small smirk, she believed he would stop and knee under her beauty and figure but much to her dismay, the Uzumaki didn't even bat an eye to her and kept walking to his seat

She fumed at his dismissal of her before an idea crossed her mind let out a dark chuckle, she knew what to do, the day was almost over she would make her move once Class was over, she watched the blonde from a distance to make sure he was always under her watch

The Succubus was going to Charm an unsuspecting Naruto and bring him to the Newspaper Club as it was the next and final class, she assumed this would be far easier than trying to charm Tsukune because the human boy had Moka to pull him out however Uzumaki was all alone. Class had come and gone fairly quickly as Kurumu decided to put her plan into action

Naruto was walking back to his dorm, he usually would just skip last period due to simply not being in any club but today was different for the blonde Shinobi as he heard a voice

"Someone please help me!" Naruto quickly ran to the location, he heard it come from a small clearing in the woods. Naruto was surprised to see Kurumu on the floor, he recognized her as the girl who he got the Newspaper from this morning

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, he actually was slightly worried for this girl's health, Kurumu looked up at him with her now glowing purple eyes

"I was attacked! I managed to get away but I hurt my leg...please take to the infirmary" Kurumu said, she made sure to make eye contact with him " _charm!"_ She thought.

" _Genjutsu..?"_ Naruto thought as he tensed up, he was about to dispel it when Kurumu jumped for joy

"Yahoo! I did it! I actually got him! Now to get the rest of the Club here, Uzumaki stay put here!" She shouted leaving the clearing and a frozen Naruto

The blonde racked his brain and wondered what to do next at first, Naruto thought he had been found but judging from the Girl's words that didn't seem to be the case. Naruto cursed himself, he was a Shinobi and a damn good one at that, how could he let himself get captured by a pretty face, he immediately dispelled the Charm with his Chakra control and made a hand sign

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said, a clone poofed into existence and the real Naruto smirked at it

"Orders?" the clone asked as he awaited his boss's instructions, Naruto began to walk away from it and spoke

"Just spook them a bit and tell them where they can find me, I do enjoy a game of Cat and mouse, every now and then," Naruto said, before disappearing into the woods

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kurumu was in a great mood as she made her way to the Newspaper Club's Room and walked in to see everyone in the room simply doing their work for the day

"Kurumu? You're late…again" Gin commented as he went through some files, The Succubus skipped around before walking to the front of the Class

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Tsukune asked, The girl only gave him a mischievous grin

"Well...what exactly would you all say if I caught a certain blonde student under my Charm," She said, still extremely pleased at her achievement, the Silence around the room began to set in as she awaited their answer

"I am..I am surprised you managed to do that but where is he now?" Gin asked the werewolf was shocked that the blonde fell that easily but maybe he overestimated him, the Girl gave him a smile

"Come on then follow me," She said and with that, the Newspaper Club dropped what they were doing and followed the blue-haired girl out the room

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well there he is," Kurumu said as Mizore poked the clone with her finger, The Clone didn't even flinch at the Physical contact and instead simply kept his eyes on Kurumu as they approached him

"Wow Nice work Cow-tits, you actually did something useful for once," Yukari said before being smacked on the head by the Succubus

"I guess we should get started then huh?" Gin said, he looked over a paper, he had brought with him

"Kurumu, since he's under your illusion you should ask him these questions," Gin said handing the paper over to Succubus, the clone straightened up at the girl approaching him

"What are your orders Kurumu-sama?" it asked with an emotionless tone, the girl perked up at this and looked over the paper that the Werewolf had given to her

"Right uh...okay, What type of monster are you?" She said, without even looking at the clone

"Mistress…before we proceed, I have one question for you" The Emotionless clone's face turned into a smirk as he stared at her

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" it said, letting out a Chuckle, Kurumu jumped in Shock at this and Gin let out a sigh

" _I knew it was too good to be true….maybe I can reason with him,"_ He thought, the clone glared at the Newspaper Club

"Uh Naruto-san we j-" Moka was cut off from another laugh by the clone

"I am not the real boss but he want's to talk to you all...he should be by the cliffside oh and be prepared for anything," the Clone said before dispelling in a poof of smoke leaving a stunned Newspaper Club in the Clearing

"Should...Should we go meet him?" Tsukune asked Gin looked at the Human boy

"Probably...come on I guess today is the day we finally get our new member of the Newspaper Club," Gin said and with that, the rest of the Newspaper Club followed him to the cliff side

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto sat by the cliff side with a small smile on his face, he had just received his clone's memories at first, he thought the Newspaper Club was going to be actually going to be a big threat to him but that didn't seem to be the case for the Young Uzumaki. He took a deep breath as he got up, just in time to see Tsukune Aono making his way to him

He sensed the rest of the Newspaper Club following behind him but Naruto decided to take advantage of the Human being alone

"You're that weird kid that was staring at me during class," Naruto said, as Tsukune tensed up

"Y-yeah look, Naruto-san I don't want to fight you at all I promise this is just very difficult to explain, I...my friends and I want you to join our club," Tsukune asked, Naruto was slightly taken back at this

"Is...is that why you guys have been stalking me all day?!" He shouted as the rest of the Newspaper Club finally caught up to Tsukune who slightly flinched his Voice

"Look...kid do you want to join or not?" Gin asked, he really didn't want to fight the blonde just to get him in the club as Gin still felt something off about him.

"You really go through all that trouble even putting me under a Genjutsu, just for that" Naruto muttered, he sighed as he turned back to them

"Alright...how about this you land one good hit on me in a fight and I'll join your dumb cult," Naruto said with his arms folded

"N-Naruto-san it's not a cult, it's just a Normal Newspaper Club," Tsukune said, waving his arms at the blonde, who narrowed his eyes at him

"Then why do you have a harem of girls with you? Who knows what you all do in there all alone, behind closed doors and if the circumstances were different, I'd applaud you Tsukune Aono" Naruto said, as Tsukune, Yukari, and Gin tensed up. The three older girls had a dark aura flowing around them, Moka quickly stepped up and looked at the Human boy with stern eyes

"Take off my Rosairo...we'll deal with him and bring him to the Club I promise" Moka darkly stated, Tsukune quickly followed her orders and with a small click, a blast of Yoki engulfed the pink-haired girl

Inner Moka opened her red eyes and allowed her Silver-hair to flow freely, she quickly set her gaze on the Uzumaki in front of her and frowned.

" **I am assuming you dragged me out because you want me to deal with him?"** Moka said, motioning to the Uzumaki and keeping her eyes on the stunned Naruto, Tsukune nodded his head and the Vampiress sighed

" **I am going to take a blood payment from you once I am done with him,"** She said, never taking her eyes off Naruto, Mizore actually spoke up at this

"We should be careful, he's extremely fast and has high stamina from what I've seen" The Snow woman spoke, Moka raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing

" _So the rumors were true about her...I'll need to make this quick then, there are four of them vs me...Gin or Moka will be an issue from the rumors I've heard but nothing my training with Jiraiya can't handle, I could mess with them a bit"_ Naruto thought with a small smirk, taking out a Kunai.

Moka sighed at the sight of the weapon then turned to the three Monsters, who she would have the displeasure of calling her allies, it wasn't that Moka hated them all, she just felt they would only get in the way.

" **Alright listen up...Gin, step back I want him for myself, Mizore and Kurumu will follow my lead if anything bad happens to jump in the fight and get them out of there"** Moka said, before charging at Naruto, she hoped for an easy fight but seeing Gin's uneasiness she felt like that won't be the case

Naruto was actually surprised to see someone move at high Jounin speed but managed to dodge Moka's first kick, this was nothing compared to the hell Jiraiya put him through, quickly grabbing a hold of Moka's right leg, he flung her back to the rest of her friends, this was actually going to be a Challenge for both Naruto and Moka

Mizore launched a few Ice Shards at the blonde, who moved gracefully and dodged all of them much to her frustration

" _ **His reaction time is good...really good,"**_ Moka thought, watching the Uzumaki dodge the Ice. Kurumu tried her hand and flew at the blonde at a high speed, Naruto simply made a small ram seal and took a deep breath

"Futon: Daitoppa!" the Shinobi shouted as a gust of wind slammed into the Succubus, Kurumu was shocked and barely had time to react, thanks to her ability to fly, she was able to stabilize herself in the air.

Naruto looked up at the Blue-haired girl and frown, he made sure not to pump a lot of Chakra in that Jutsu, while he felt like he got off on the wrong foot with the Newspaper Club, Naruto really didn't want to harm them that bad, making his signature hand seal, Naruto figured out a plan

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, two clones came into existence and looked at the Shocked Newspaper club in front of them

"Oi boss! What do you want!" a Clone said, the real Naruto sighed, he figured taking them down one by one should be easy enough, he would start with Kurumu then move on to Gin, then Mizore and finally Moka

"Alright, one of you use some Wind Jutsus at the Succubus to knock her out of the Air, the other one will distract the Ice girl, I'll deal with the Vampire and Werewolf" Naruto ordered and the clones nodded as they all went to their respective targets and positions

The Real Naruto landed in front of Gin and Moka, the Werewolf put his hands up as Naruto approached them

"W-Wait Naruto-san! I don't want to fight you" Gin said, Naruto slightly lowered his Kunai and Moka bared her fangs at the Werewolf

" **You coward! And your race dare claims they are of S-rank!?"** Moka shouted, Gin simply shook his head at her, Naruto was slightly confused at the werewolf's hesitation

"Fight him if you want to but I sure as hell am not dealing with someone like that" Gin said walking away from her, Moka grit her teeth at the Werewolf's retreating form and turned her attention back to the Uzumaki who readied himself for The incoming Vampiress

She rushed Naruto once more and tried to land a kick on his head but to her Surprise, Naruto managed to stop it and pushed her back, Making several more clones, he started to take this far more seriously, Tsukune looked on from a distance with a surprised look, his friends had already transformed but Naruto was still fighting them without even transforming

" _Compared to Pervy Sage and Grandma, those kicks felt like cotton balls,"_ Naruto thought, Moka let out a sigh, she wasn't taking this as seriously as she should have, The Vampiress turned her eyes to Mizore's Position. it had seemed like the Snow woman was done fighting Naruto's clone with Ice clones of her own and overwhelmed it, a smirk appeared on her face as she began to formulate a plan

Naruto's eyes widen as the memories from his clone hit him, Mizore had actually managed to take out the clone, he was about to make more when Moka pounced on him, she wasn't going to give him that chance, Naruto did his best to avoid all of Moka's hits, The Silver-haired girl was being far more aggressive now even so the blonde Shinobi was able to avoid her and even land a few punches on the Vampiress

The Uzumaki grit his teeth as his last clone was defeated, apparently, Mizore immediately went to assist the Succubus and together managed to land a hit on his clone. Moka caught his action and smirked, he was a good sparring partner and was most likely more powerful than herself but she would never admit that.

Still, there was something more the blonde that Moka couldn't place her finger on, The Vampire was pulled out of her thoughts as Naruto kicked her in the stomach sending her back, Moka maintained her balance and decided to put her plan to work, Naruto decided to put distance between him and the Newspaper Club

" **Kurumu! Go after him, Mizore, You're with me"** Moka said, the Succubus nodded and rushed the blonde again, Naruto took out a Kunai and avoid Kurumu's long nails

"So what's the plan exactly?" Mizore asked looking at her blue-haired friend's fight, Moka looked at the Purple-haired girl and gave her a small frown

" **I'll do my best to distract him long enough for you to get close, I want you to freeze his legs, and most of his upper body, after that I'll take care of the rest, we just need one good hit and we're done"** Moka said in an emotionless tone, the Snow woman gave a hesitant nod, Mizore was still nervous around her as it so wasn't long ago that the two were enemies.

Kurumu flew back and tried to catch her breath, Naruto lowered his kunai and didn't even look winded, he made sure to fight a lot more passively however the blonde didn't have time to recover as Moka joined the fight and once again tried to knock Naruto out

Trying once more to kick Naruto's head, she was surprised to see he had blocked it but unlike last time Moka didn't hold back

" _Alright, I take it back…She hits HARD"_ Naruto thought as he felt pain run through his arms, " _it's fine as long as I don't get hit from The Vampire again everything will be fine,"_ Naruto thought, however, he stopped as the blonde felt his body get colder.

" _Damn it! I forgot about the Ice girl"_ Naruto thought, he looked down and cursed himself, as Ice began to wrap around his legs, the blonde tried to break free but his efforts were in Vain as the Ice simply grew and grew as it covered Naruto's body.

Mizore smirked as she watched her blonde target struggle against the ice,

He considered using the Fox's Chakra here but that would only raise more questions and it would paint a target on Naruto's back for all of Yokai Academy to go after. Who wouldn't want to kill the host of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as Moka smirked at the struggling Uzumaki, it was nice to see him squirm after all the trouble he gave her.

" **I guess it's time we finally formally welcome Naruto into The Newspaper Club,"** Moka said with a smirk, Both Mizore and Kurumu watched the blonde with pity in their eyes for what was to come next, they both went through this and knew just how painful it was going to be.

" **Now then...Know your place!"** Moka shouted, delivering a kick to the blonde's abdomen, the kick broke through the Ice and sent the blonde flying back, after leaving a long skid mark on the ground Naruto's body went limp, Moka smirked at her work.

Naruto grunted and held his stomach in pain as Moka walked away from him and went straight to Tsukune for her Rosario, She was extremely smug at what she believed to be her Victory

" **I'll get my payment later, but you should probably check on him in case I damaged anything Important,"** Moka told the Human boy and stole a glance at Naruto, who simply got back up from her kick, Moka's eyes widened, someone had actually managed to recover from a kick that hard? She put all of her strength into that kick! and he just shook it off like it was nothing?! The Silver-haired Vampiress grit her teeth and rushed the blonde, that was a stain to her Vampire pride and she wouldn't allow it!

"W-Wait! Moka-san! The Deal's over you won!" Tsukune shouted but the Vampiress ignored him, Naruto sighed, Vampires really were proud creatures, he made one made seal as he prepared himself for the S-rank Monster

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted once more and a gust of wind slammed into the Vampiress, it sent her flying but Naruto wasn't going to give her the chance to Recover

 _"The Rasengan would be too much even for her and it would be nice to use the Naruto Rendan again after so long,"_ Naruto thought as he ran closer and closer to the stunned Vampire, both Kurumu and Mizore were about to intervene but the blonde was too fast even for them, Naruto crossed his fingers

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Shinobi shouted as Several clones came to life

"Uzu!" the two clones shouted, kicking the Vampire in the air

"Maki" another two clones shouted as they punched Moka around,

"Barrage!" the Real Naruto shouted kicking the back of Moka's head, the Vampire flew and hit the ground face first, The Newspaper Club was shocked at what they just witnessed, Moka of all people just lost to this guy, in the beginning of the fight they thought they had the upper hand in everything and they even managed to land a solid hit on him, but in just a few seconds the whole Fight turned around as their Strongest Member fell without much of effort on the blonde's part

Naruto sighed as he looked at the Vampire, who was now struggling to even get up, despite only putting in half of the strength in the combo, the Shinobi was still slightly surprised that Moka got up from the Barrage, maybe Monsters were far more durable than Humans after all.

Naruto slowly made his way to her but was blocked by Kurumu and Mizore who despite both realizing they had no chance against Naruto, were still going to fight to the end, their blonde target chuckled at their determined faces

"Hey, relax look you guys win, I just wanted to see the Almighty Vampire get knocked down a few pegs, I'll join your damn cult," Naruto said, the two girls relaxed slightly as Tsukune handed the Rosario to the now recovering Moka

"Wow, I guess Vampires do have a good healing factor" Naruto commented earning a glare from the still tired Moka

 **"Don't think this is over, Uzumaki...I want a rematch"** Moka said, putting the Seal back on, an Unconscious Pink-haired Moka fell in Tsukune's arms as Naruto shook his head, Kurumu approach Tsukune

"We'll take care of her, Tsukune-kun, don't worry," Kurumu said as Mizore gave her crush a reassuring nod, the Human sighed and turned his attention back to their new Member

" _That was worse than any punch Pervy sage gave me during training, granted he was holding back but still...I swear I should have paid a lot more attention to my surroundings, I guess my senses have dulled because of this damn school life"_ Naruto thought as he was rubbing the spot Where Moka had kicked him, the blonde looked up to see Tsukune Aono walking towards him, the Human was surprised and Impressed that someone actually got back up from Moka's kick, usually they would just faint or blackout from the pain, however, Naruto not only managed to get back up but actually knocked out Moka

"Well, Naruto-san...I guess you're part of our cult now" the Human said with a Cheeky smile, Naruto looked at him and sighed, he was annoyed at the fact he lost the deal, sure Naruto held back a lot and won the fight but still the fact he even got hit showed how soft he had gotten over the months here at Yokai, he would have to get back to training soon

"Right, a deal is a deal, just tell me what room it's in and I'll meet you there," Naruto said, he was still a bit sore from that kick, it wasn't as strong as Tsunade definitely but it was still pretty hard

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-san we have homeroom together, I'll give you the details there, for now...I think you need medical attention" Tsukune said, Naruto shook his head

"Nah don't worry about it, I heal fast too, I'll meet you in Ms. Nekonome's class then," Naruto said and he started to make his way to his dorm, the brown-haired boy blinked for a few seconds before following him

"W-wait Naruto-san, um why don't we walk together I mean...we both live in the boy's dorm after all" Tsukune suggested, Naruto turned to him and gave him a blank stare after a few seconds a smile appeared on the blonde's face

"Sure why not," Naruto said and with that Tsukune followed his new friend and the two walked in a comfortable silence,

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mikogami smirked as he watched the two students leave the cliffside, his gamble really paid off and now he had a Jinchuuriki with the Newspaper Club. The Chairman was quite pleased this was perfect but he wouldn't reveal himself to the Uzumaki just yet, no Mikogami decided to take his time with Naruto and give him an anchor to Yokai

His smirk dropped at this, Naruto would stop at nothing to get back to Konoha and The Chairman couldn't have that, similar to how Outer Moka was Tsukune's anchor to Yokai, Mikogami would need to get one for Naruto to make sure he wouldn't do anything rash

Humming to himself, he really didn't know how to go about this, A reason for the blonde to stay in Yokai was going to be hard to find but he would manage that at a later date, for now, he would let Naruto enjoy himself in the Newspaper Club, because in the coming years things would get a lot hard for the Uzumaki.

Another matter was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage would most likely contact him soon for the whereabouts of his Student but Mikogami had a plan for that. The Chairman and Jiraiya go way back and he was positive it wouldn't be so difficult to cut a deal with him, that would benefit them both

Mikogami gave a dry chuckle, yes things were going to get a lot more interesting for here on out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

 **IMPORTANT LADs**

okay okay before anyone crucifies me and demands I should be hung by dawn, I want to make things clear here, The Only reason Moka beat Naruto was that he held back a lot, and all Moka and the rest had to do was land one hit on Naruto, which I wanna say he shook off pretty easy, yeah I know Naruto's weak right now but after his 80s training montage he'll probably easily handle Moka, oh also keep in mind he hasn't trained for months

Alright my dudes now for the Important stuff, that I can already foresee in the Reviews, yes I made Naruto far weaker right now than in the last one but don't worry because he'll get stronger as this keeps going and even get the Rinnegan as someone suggested to use to split both Mokas so that's perfectly fine with me. As for him getting beaten by Moka, you have to understand that He was holding back a lot and was caught off guard by her

Now for some things, I wanna say before I forgot

I am gonna do this Fanfic from the Start of Shippuden to the end and even do the Fairy tail and all that stuff so don't worry about that I'll get to it but this will take a lot of time at the very least 35 chapters, on that note, yeah this will be a long fanfic definitely.

The whole thing with Mizore, alright look in the first one she fell for Naruto far too fast so here I decided to make her a bit more neutral to him and over time it will happen like probably four or six chapters of just her trying to figure this out but on the other side Naruto will find Mizore...let's say interesting, Naruto will find Mizore interesting and develop feelings for her later on, then it will flip to Ruby for a while.

Now the whole point of this story is for Naruto to decided what he wants if he wants to proceed with the whole Hokage thing or if he wants something small with Mizore I still don't even know what he's gonna choose as that's like 50 chapters in the future.

Oh and sorry if this first Chapter seems to give that more slice of life Anime feel, I'm more or less going to start it off like this but over time that will change, so yeah expect a whole bunch of Nothing to occur for like 15 chapters, unless you like those weekly monsters attacks and sprinkles of Romance then welcome to the spice rack.

And I think that's it, for now, yeah, I'll be correcting a lot of mistakes the best I can but yeah welcome to the rewrite, I am so sorry you're here

Update after Chapter three due to pretty much getting roasted for this I've decided to add a few more scenes soon because honestly, my Powerscaling is just depressing so yeah Chapter four will take a lot longer because of the fact I'll be editing and Fixing Chapter one and two, I made Moka actually lose but still get that one hit because while Naruto hasn't trained in a few months, he could still beat Moka and honestly I just got roasted left and right because of it, but it's on me I should have done this from the start sorry, this won't be the norm however unless I screw up this bad again, which I hope I don't but who knows

oh and expect Chapter two to get fixed like this, and Chapter four might take a bit longer because of me editing out some of this stuff but yeah later


	2. a Deal is a Deal

Right welcome to part 2 of this rewrite, I dun goofed in the last Chapter whoops, oh well I am gonna go through with this to the end and I am still kinda new to this writing stuff so yeah I might screw up a few times sorry in advance but, I'll do my best to fix it, anyway These Chapters will be a bit mundane and short in terms story progress, It'll pretty much be just the weekly attack and then screwing off to do something else which is why I am gonna call this tiny arc, the Slice of life, it'll probably get to be around three chapters, just the monster thing and the Newspaper Club finding out more about our favorite blonde, nothing will get Serious till the PSC later, except for Naruto meeting Mikogami for the first time which yeah, I'll get to that

so yeah that's all I wanted to say, oh and last thing I think I'll do my best to push these out bi-weekly with at least 10k or 5k words depending on what I am working on if it takes longer than I am either busy or I am doing a big Chapter or, I dun goofed the last chapter and I need to completely fix it or the Legendary double upload is upon you all unfortunately

Ps again my bad about the last Chapter where people thought Moka actually beat Naruto in an actual fight, she didn't, all she managed to do was land a hit on him which won her the deal, so sorry if that wasn't clear, that's on me and I am gonna fix that

Normal speech: "I hate Artifact"

 _Flashback or thoughts: "wisely done Mr. Freeman!"_

 **Fox/Chairman/Inner Moka/Summoning: "Why am I here?"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes and dimension hopping

Meme of the day "The Right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world"- Gman

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? It's fine I don't own anything yeah yeah

A Dent in my Iron Will

Naruto woke up with a tired look, he had gotten little sleep last night because of a few homework assignments that kept him up and it seemed like his clones simply refused to follow their orders much to his annoyance, after a quick shower and grabbing a cup of instant Ramen, Naruto sat down in his Kitchen table and gave a yawn, The Uzumaki was actually still a little bitter at his loss yesterday but he reasoned that it was his own fault for underestimating them and for slacking off in his training for the past few months, oh if Jiraiya saw him now, the man would make sure Naruto would never even consider slacking off again.

But that was another thing, Naruto didn't know how to restart his training, the second he got here, Naruto tried to reverse summon himself back to his world but he could even make a tadpole appear, The blonde had no connections back to Leaf as of now and that saddened him, it would be almost three years since he last set foot in the Konoha, Naruto wanted to know what Kakashi and Sakura were up to and if Jiraiya had gotten any leads on Akatsuki.

The only thing Naruto had with him when he got here was a couple of Kunais and his Mother's notebook on seals, almost immediately Naruto wanted to use the same seal to return back to his world but decided to give it some thought, Kushina's seal, in his mind was unpredictable, for all Naruto knew it could throw him into some alien planet world.

At least here in Yokai, most of the people seemed...Normal, well Normal as a School for Monsters can get but regardless, Naruto just wasn't in a position to do so and that made him feel truly stranded here in this world

Naruto analyzed all the skills he had right now, his Wind Jutsus and Rasengan could easily take out a lot of low-leveled monsters but for S-rank Monsters such as Moka or Gin, it could be problematic if he got careless like he did with Moka and her friends yesterday it could even force him into a position where he would have to rely on the Fox and that was something Naruto really didn't want to do.

After all, The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a godly monster in his world and while he didn't know if that was the case here, Naruto didn't want to put that theory to the test, it would simply cause far more problems in the future.

The Uzumaki finished his Ramen and sighed, he decided to just suck it up right now and focus on his time with the Newspaper Club to which he was not looking forward to, Tsukune seemed nice enough but those damn girls gave him the creeps.

Kurumu placed him under a Genjutsu and Naruto hated those things, mostly because he couldn't really break out of them unless he had assistance from the Fox or someone else but that was unlikely. Thankfully, she only placed him under a small one that was easy to shatter, it was actually kind of insulting to him that she thought it had worked.

Then there was Moka, who Naruto knew somewhat about due to the rumors floating around in school, her Outer Personality was small meek and cute, but that damn Inner Personality made a shiver run down Naruto's spine. Inner Moka's kicks, while not on Tsunade's level, were still not something Naruto wanted to be on the receiving end of. Naruto had also heard Vampires are typically proud creatures who enjoy a good fight and took what they wanted, when they wanted, as in their mind Vampires usually believed they were top dog, that didn't sit well with him, it almost reminded him of something or someone but he couldn't remember what it was.

Lastly Mizore put him on edge mostly due to her ability to use Ice, it brought back some not so good memories from his fight with Haku and from what Tsukune had told him she is shy but when she wants something she will stop at nothing to get it, the human also told him about how she stalks him when she has the time, it almost reminded Naruto of Hinata but in a far creepier manner.

Yukari and Gin seemed to be okay in Naruto's book, the werewolf seemed to be a bit rational but Tsukune told him about how much of a pervert the man really was and how Werewolves get feral during the full moon. Naruto didn't know much about Yukari in all honestly but he did know about how boundary beings were treated and it somewhat saddened him, it gave him a bitter vibe of his childhood in Konoha.

Looking at the clock by his table, Naruto saw he was going to be late if he didn't get ready now and so he did, after half an hour Naruto was out the door in hopes this day would be somewhat normal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune let out a sigh as he stood to wait for his new blonde friend, as he recalled yesterday's events, Tsukune and Naruto actually hit it off pretty well at least he thought so and that gave relief to Tsukune, he already saw the power the blonde had, and it was enough to give Moka a run for her money.

Tsukune really didn't want to get on the guy's bad side, lucky for him that didn't seem to be the case. Tsukune was interested as to what type of monster Naruto was exactly, he had never heard of a Monster who can create solid clones of himself or bend wind, maybe he could ask him when Naruto finally got here. A few minutes had passed and his new friend had finally arrived, Naruto waved at him and said nothing, the Human boy shook his head and followed him to their homeroom class.

The Day was fairly fast for Naruto, thankfully and there was also the fact he hadn't seen the Newspaper Club all day, save for Tsukune and Moka, who he had for a few classes, Mizore and Kurumu didn't show up to their classes, that actually kept him in a good mood at least until it was time to for the Newspaper club to meet.

Naruto was now sitting in front of Gin with a blank stare as the Newspaper Club surrounded him, he felt slightly uneasy as they all laid their eyes on him.

" _I am starting to think this deal was a mistake,"_ Naruto thought as The Werewolf was looking over a few papers before looking back at the blonde

"Right...Naruto Uzumaki, I'll just be asking some short questions nothing more" Gin said, never taking his eyes off the Shinobi, Naruto gave a nod at this.

"Okay, What are your skills for the Newspaper Club?" Gin asked Naruto placed a finger on his chin, giving them a bit of Information on his abilities didn't seem like it would harm him in the long run as he still had his Rasengan and Wind Jutsus just in case

"I mean...I guess I am good at Information gathering especially with my clones and I'd like to think I am pretty sneaky" Naruto said, Gin raised an eyebrow at this and Naruto decided to explain in further detail

"They are called Shadow clones, they are solid and are pretty much a direct copy of me, but the most useful thing about them is the fact, all memories they have come back to me once they are destroyed, oh and they go down with one hit...usually" Naruto explained, The Newspaper Club was actually taken back at this, that was an extremely useful ability and while clones in the monster world were not unheard of, something like Naruto's Shadow clones were one of a kind, at least to their knowledge

Gin smirked at this, an ability like that would greatly benefit their club in future conflicts after he straightened up, the werewolf gave the blonde his Next question

"I've never seen a monster who could bend wind like you...care to explain?" Gin asked, Naruto was slightly hesitant to give them this information but decided, to give them at least a little piece, it wasn't really a lie but a half-truth.

"I can't really bend wind, it's actually really difficult to explain, so I'll just leave at this, no I can't bend wind but I can weaponize it...if that makes any sense" Naruto said, Gin let out a sigh Naruto was still a complete mystery to him but at least this was a start.

"Last one, how would you rank yourself in terms of strength," Gin asked, he was actually extremely curious as to just how strong the blonde was after all the Chairman himself wanted Gin to seek Naruto out.

"Well...depends, I'd easily say S-rank but again it would depend on the circumstances, I mean I beat her yesterday, I think that really speaks for itself" Naruto said as he pointed over to Moka, Gin looked to be in deep thought at the Uzumaki's response, he quickly got up and clapped his hands which gathered the attention of everyone else

"Okay! that's done, now I need you to fill out this paper, it's really just asking you about your birthday and stuff like that, it shouldn't take you too long just hand it to me when you're done" Gin said walking away from a confused blonde.

Naruto simply looked at the Paper in front of him, these were all very personal questions, things like his favorite things to do, things he disliked and it even asked him if he had any family members, Naruto simply did his best not to give so much information and filled it out, he sighed and with one last look at the paper, Naruto handed it to the Werewolf.

After a few seconds of Gin looking over the paper, The Older student didn't know if The Man would like this but regardless, the Werewolf put the paper away and extend his hand to the blonde

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club, Naruto Uzumaki" Gin said, Naruto shook his hand with a blank look and spoke

"Right...a Deal is a deal after all," Naruto said, while he wasn't too happy about being forced into a club, Naruto sorta brought this on himself, turning over to the rest of the Newspaper club, Gin decided it was time to go give his report

"Tsukune I am gonna get going, I have other things to attend to and you're in charge, later," Gin said quickly leaving the room

" _This felt more like a job interview than anything else...why?"_ Naruto thought, watching Gin leave the room.

Tsukune sighed as he watched Gin leave as well, this wasn't the first time this has happened, in fact this was pretty, much the norm for a while now, turning to Naruto, Tsukune saw him taking a seat and stretching out his body but before Tsukune could do anything Kurumu jumped on him and started to suffocate him with her breast

"Will you please get off him!? His face is turning purple I think he can't breathe!" Moka said, trying to pull of the Succubus, Mizore and Yukari quickly joined the Vampiress and tried her best to pull her off the Human boy all this commotion didn't even seem to bug the Uzumaki.

" _I mean it's obvious there is something off about Tsukune, he didn't transform to fight me at all and he also has a bunch of girls after him...still I kind of feel for him, watching those fangirls chase around Sasuke was actually really saddening and often scary"_ Naruto thought, there were times where Naruto believed the true reason Sasuke deflect from the leaf was to get away from those...harpies as the blonde grew to call them.

"So what exactly do we do here?" Naruto asked, turning over the girls who were still fighting over the poor human, Moka perked up at this and took her hands of Tsukune

"Oh, we haven't been doing much since we were ahead of schedule and will be handing out the new batch of papers tomorrow" She answered cheerfully, it was a hard week for all of them but the Pink-haired girl was quite pleased with the Club's progress, Kurumu, still holding the suffocating Human, spoke

"Doesn't matter what we do as long as I am here with my destined one!" Kurumu shouted as she finally let him go, Mizore simply held the poor human and gave him some space to breathe.

"What the hell is a destined one?" Naruto asked, Kurumu looked at him and pointed to Tsukune

"I am a Succubus and we are only allowed to mate with one person, and that is our destined one, most of us spend our whole lives just trying to find him and Tsukune-kun here is mine and no Vampire or Snow bitch will take him from me!" She proclaimed, Naruto simply gave her a blank stare as Mizore looked up at her with a determined look

"As if Tsukune-kun would even consider dating someone like you, he would want someone more calm and collected like myself not a washed-up pole dancer" Mizore said, Kurumu turned to the girl in anger as the two growled at each other, Moka, on the other hand, tried to make peace between the two girls

" _Alright I take it back, Tsukune is the only normal person here in general"_ Naruto thought as he laid his eyes on the human, who was finished catching his breath.

"Say...Naruto-san, how come you never joined a club? I mean it's required to graduate" Tsukune asked, Naruto shrugged at his question

"I just never got around to it...hell I didn't even plan on joining any Club until you guys offered me this spot here," Naruto said, Moka actually stop her actions and went up to the blonde

"Naruto-san I want to apologize for my Inner-self's actions and for any injuries you may have gotten during the fight," Moka said, Naruto simply let out a sigh

"Don't worry about it if anything I should be the one apologizing, I think I went a bit overboard with my clones...sorry about that by the way," Naruto said

Moka looked shocked at the fact Naruto had actually beaten her Inner-self without too big of an injury, when she had woken up Kurumu had informed her that she won the deal and by that Moka assumed she won the fight but that was not the case at all.

even the two girls stopped their fighting when they heard the blonde speak, Both Mizore and Kurumu recalled spending a bit of time in the infirmary to heal their wounds after a brief encounter with Inner Moka but Naruto not only managed to tank a hit from Moka but actually beat her in a fight, Naruto easily took the place of their strongest member in the Club and the Uzumaki in front of them didn't even transform to do so.

"Just what type of Monster are you?" Yukari asked, Naruto simply shook his head and said nothing

Tsukune let out a sigh, Naruto was truly was something else. Tsukune looked out the window as it was getting late and their session was coming to an end

"I think it's time we head home...it's starting to get late, we could start on the Next issue tomorrow," Tsukune said, Naruto nodded and grabbed his bag to head out with Tsukune in tow, The Four girls watched them leave and each had different thoughts on their mind

"I think Naruto-san is nice enough...I mean he didn't seem very mean" Yukari said, Kurumu snorted at this

"Well he can be a prick sometimes but I agree he's not too bad, at least he's not on Gin's level," Kurumu said, Moka simply placed a finger on her chin

"He doesn't seem to like us very much…" Moka pointed out, Mizore simply shook her head and played her sucker

"It's not that he doesn't like us, I think he's just cautious of us" The Snow woman commented, her friends gave her an odd look as Mizore let out a sigh and walked out of the room, soon after the rest of the girls left the room to head home

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune walked side by side the blonde but was lost in thought, just what type of Monster was Naruto, gathering up some courage the Human boy decided to finally ask him.

"Naruto-san...I know it's against the rules at all but just what type of monster are you?" Tsukune asked, The Uzumaki stopped walking, he never actually thought up a cover story for this, deciding to test Tsukune, Naruto spoke

"Well, why don't you tell me what type of Monster you are?" Naruto asked, Tsukune actually tensed up and started to sweat nervously at this, The Uzumaki caught his friend's body language and narrowed his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed

"You're human aren't you?" Naruto asked Tsukune felt his heart stop at this and was about to panic until he heard Naruto laugh

"Oh man, your face was priceless Don't worry about it man, I won't tell anyone and if it makes you feel better, I am human too," Naruto said, giving the human a pat on the back, Tsukune was in disbelief, this guy was human? Like him? But Tsukune was positive he saw Naruto go toe to toe with Moka and what kind of human could do that however at the same time he never actually saw Naruto transform to fight her and only used his clones and a Kunai

"That's….That's a joke right?" Tsukune asked his blonde friend, who shook his head if only Naruto had a camera right now, Tsukune's reaction was gold

"Nope, I am pretty sure I am human, no orc blood or witch magic, nothing just a pure Human" Naruto said with a cheeky grin, However, Tsukune still wasn't convinced

"But what was that wind magic thing you used?" Tsukune asked Naruto placed a finger on his chin

"Oh that well, look just trust me on this, I am one hundred percent human, I promise and I'll….I'll explain everything in time just not now" Naruto answered, Tsukune gave him a hesitant nod, he liked the idea of having an actual Human friend here at Yokai.

"Well there's my dorm, Naruto-san, I'll see you Tomorrow, and I promise I won't tell a single soul," Tsukune said, opening the door to his dorm.

Naruto let out a sigh and whipped his head around, the blonde swore he sensed someone's presence, after a few seconds of surveying the area, Naruto shook his head

" _I think I am just being paranoid"_ Naruto thought, as he continued his walk to his own dorm

Finally getting there, Naruto sat down and let out a sigh, it was...nice to actually have people to talk to again but Naruto was having other problems, he was getting attached to them and that wasn't good. the Uzumaki reminded himself that this was all temporary and that he would find a way back to Konoha soon, at least he hoped so.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Chairman was having a great day, Gin had finally turned in his report on the blonde Shinobi and the werewolf now stood in front of him awaiting his orders

"Sir...I just want to ask...why are you so interested in him anyway?" Gin asked, this had been on his mind ever since he had gotten Mikogami's request but The Chairman's eyes hardened at this question

" **That does not concern you...however your work is done and you will never speak of this...understood?"** Mikogami said in a stern tone.

Gin gave a hesitant nod, the werewolf decided it was for the best to drop it, The Chairman leaned back in his chair and spoke

" **You're dismissed,"** Mikogami said and Gin left without a second thought, the Chairman was now alone and decided to look over the report. the man smirked this was perfect, he now had the information he needed to give Naruto a reason to stay at Yokai but how to approach this was going to be his next biggest issue.

Mikogami opened a Cabinet by his desk and took out a small file, The Chairman placed it on his desk and flipped through it, after taking out Several photos, Mikogami set them on his desk, there was a photo of everyone in the Newspaper Club.

The Chairman had information on all of them and was ready to make his move, looking at the photo of the girls, Mikogami was in deep thought, Moka was out of the question as he had his own plans for her and Tsukune, Yukari was far too young and Kurumu was already in love with Tsukune and as a Succubus it meant Kurumu would not be letting go of her destined one anytime soon, that left only Mizore and She was the perfect anchor but as of now Naruto and Mizore haven't many interactions and while she did have feelings for Tsukune, it wasn't as bad as something like Kurumu's situation.

In Mikogami's mind, this was perfect, it was a win for both sides, The Chairman would get insurance of Tsukune's success and Naruto would actually find happiness here. Despite his manipulative actions, Mikogami wasn't completely heartless, Mizore grew up a lonely girl as did Naruto perhaps they could find something in each other.

Mikogami, after all, knew how lonely a jinchuuriki and Yuki-onna's life can be and he would most likely hear no complaints from Tsurara as she also wanted Mizore to find someone quick, Jiraiya would probably congratulate his student but Tsunade would a different story and depending on her reaction it could be a big blow to his plans, however that would be in the future and Mikogami would cross that bridge when it came to it

For now, he needed to figure out how to properly get them together, they didn't need to be in a relationship but at the very least should be close friends, an idea cross The Chairman's mind and he gave a smirk, Mikogami would give Gin's new orders in the morning. The Chairman would send a letter to Jiraiya soon but first, he needed to put his plan into action and then work out a deal with the Toad Sage.

Mikogami's smirk dropped, for now, the Newspaper Club will be enjoying themselves as they go about their daily school and making memories that they can look back on later in life but The Chairman knew things were going to change around here and it would be sooner than he expected.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto was staring at the ceiling as the moon shined through his currents, again here he was, in his bed, he was thinking about today's events and how they could inevitably affect the future, it had only been a day and Naruto was starting to get attached to his new friends, he closed his eyes and felt the world around him disappear, as this was the first time in several months that he had entered his mindscape

Opening his eyes again, Naruto felt cold water touch his ankles as he stared at the large cage in front of him, a giant pair of red eyes peeked through the darkness of the blonde's mindscape, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune was now glaring at his host

"Any reason you decided to drag me back here, Fox?" Naruto asked, never taking his eyes off the tailed beast, a small growl was heard from the cage before the Kyuubi let out a chuckle

" **First of all, I'd like to congratulate my host for somehow finding himself in a world of Yokai, you are truly the most surprising human host I've had the displeasure in being seal into, despite the fact I want to rip your guts out and escape this prison I am pleased to be out of the Akatsuki's reach"** The Kyuubi said, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Fox

"How do you know about Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, the blonde was skeptical as this was the first time Naruto and the Fox have had an actual conversation, the Uzumaki heard a grunt from the seal as the Kyuubi spoke

" **I've been watching you from my seal for a few years now and I have to ask you something human...what do you plan to do when it comes to finally dealing with Akatsuki, assuming you head back to that pitiful village?"** Kyuubi asked, Naruto looked slightly annoyed at the jab to his home but ignored it

"When I finally get back to Konoha, I'll pick up where I left off and finish my training," Naruto said, the Uzumaki flinched when he heard a low growl from the cage

" **You know no idea what you are dealing with, no amount of training with your pathetic Human Jutsu could stop what they have planned out for you,"** The Kyuubi said, Naruto simply shook his head

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this? I am sure if you ever broke out of the seal, you could deal with them yourself" Naruto said, the Fox started to bare his fangs at his host

" **Because you are weak and as much as I hate you, as much as I want to pluck your eyes and shove my claw through your chest, as much as I despise your pathetic species and village...It's still better than being in that statue again, so I'll say this, human, this is my generous warning, stay away from your world and start a new life here in this one"** the Kyuubi said, Naruto's blank look now turned into a glare

"If you think I am going to drop my dream of becoming Hokage and bringing back Sasuke then you can just quit now, Fox" Naruto shot back, the Kyuubi raised his voice at his host

" **I could care less about your dream or that damn Uchiha and I will not die because of your foolishness, here you finally have a chance to escape it all and you simply refuse it and for what? A naive dream and an Uchiha who refuses to be saved? why I should risk my existence for your pitiful ambitions?"** The Kyuubi shouted

"Why do you think I care? I have friends and people I love and care for in my world, I will not abandon them, sorry Fox but you're out of luck" Naruto said, he was appalled at the Kyuubi's proposal, Naruto would not abandon the people he loved over something like this. The Kyuubi gritted his teeth at his Host's stupidity but something changed in the Fox, for the first time in years, he swallowed his pride and spoke

" **You don't seem to care about the danger you're in…"** The Kyuubi started, Naruto said nothing in response, the tailed beast sighed and took a deep breath

" **Fine then, I'll humor you...if you go back to your world, you are going to be captured and I will be extracted from your body after that they will activate the Juubi and begin to rain hell on the Shinobi world...despite us being stranded in this world, I fear as most of my brothers and sisters have already been sealed away and if my suspicions are to be believed only two of us remain...so listen...Human, if you get captured and I am extracted from you, it's over and Akatsuki would stand unopposed by anyone, not even your five great villages will be able to stand the onslaught of the Juubi's power...take that into consideration…"** The Kyuubi explained.

Naruto remained silent, Jiraiya had told him about Akatsuki's objective to gather the tailed beast before but The Uzumaki was never told about what they had planned to do with them, as he heard the Fox speak of the Juubi, Naruto felt slightly uneasy as even the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Tailed beast that nearly destroyed his village, spoke about the Ten-tails with fear in his tone.

The Kyuubi soon felt his host leave his mindscape and gave a small fanged smirk, the Fox felt his host's stubbornness had been shaken up with this new piece of information and while there was no guarantee Naruto would stay here, The Kyuubi felt at some point Naruto would see his way. Naruto opened his eyes to see the sun rising through his currents and with a tired grunt, the Uzumaki got up from his bed to start the new day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pein let out a frustrated sigh, it had been a few months since Zetsu returned with News of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's disappearance and still no sign of their blonde target not even Jiraiya's or Zetsu's spy networks could catch even a glimpse of them, this angered The Rinnegan wielder to no end as Naruto was one of the two last Jinchuurikis in the world and they were both missing, however when it came to the eight tails, Pein had a feeling where it was but another problem arose

Pein looked at all of his remaining members Kakuzu, Tobi, Kabuto, Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu, there were a few...internal issues in Akatsuki that needed to be addressed and dealt with. The Major one being their two new members Tobi and Kabuto.

Pein reasoned that he needed another Sharingan user after Itachi had betrayed them but this Tobi person clearly had his own agenda and then there was Kabuto, much like his former master, Kabuto was a snake and would no doubt backstab Akatsuki like Orochimaru did and like Tobi, had his own plans, but still Pein was not one to turn away powerful Shinobis at a time like this and so he spoke

"Has there been any news on the whereabouts of the last Jinchuurikis?"The Rinnegan wielder said, Zetsu perked up and smirked

" **Yes actually...The Hachibi was sighted close to the border of the land of Lighting, I'll be keeping tabs on him to make sure he doesn't disappear this time, if you want my opinion I think the Raikage is getting more...cautious now that the rest of the Bijuu are gone"** Zetsu's dark half stated, Pein stayed silent before turning over to Konan

"I don't want to risk the Hachibi disappearing again so, Konan and I will take care of this ourselves soon enough...Zetsu keep a closer eye on the Hachibi, that is your first objective...your second one will be looking for any information on the Kyuubi but no matter what don't let the Hachibi out of your sight, in one month we will make our move on the Hachibi and make no mistake, The Raikage is a powerhouse and this will need planning if we want to properly take the Hachibi with no issues...that is all" Pein said before disappearing

Only Tobi remained as he was in deep thought, Itachi currently would be fighting his little brother and perhaps it was time to make his move on Sasuke but first he would have to deal with Nagato, Pein would be a big problem and that didn't even factor in Konan who would no doubt side with her old friend.

Still even the mighty Nagato could fall given the right...circumstances, perhaps Zetsu could assist him, a Combination of most of the Akatsuki members against a Weakened Nagato who just got out of a fight with the Raikage and Hachibi, could be a double win for Tobi, but the Masked man would need to wait and bide his time to strike at the Rinnegan user, Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Tobi let out a chuckle, soon his Master's goals would be completed and the perfect world would be born.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Well that's done, I mean yeah it's a little short but I just wanted to establish everyone's plans I guess you could say, oh and yeah Mikogami might be a bit manipulative right now but not in a bad way, think of it as just preparing the Newspaper Club for what's to come, I am going to keep certain elements that I had in the first story, like the War and Dimension hopping and the team thing but eventually I want Naruto to choose where he wants to stay, but it won't happen so fast and so many things from both sides will lead up to Naruto's choice as to what he wants.

For Mizore, yeah Naruto will fall for her but more or less bury those feelings until Mizore realizes her own feelings for him but yeah it's gonna be a lot more complicated than that but I think around Chapter nine is where they'll actually get together, I think don't hold me on that, it could change and I do want Naruto and Tsukune to be good friends kind of like Naruto and Sasuke but on a weaker scale, I want Naruto to be Tsukune's look out if that makes sense, Naruto might be getting too attached to them right now but I'll explain that next Chapter

Last thing on Akatsuki, yeah some people might not like the way Nagato is gonna die but I am gonna do my best to explain it away as this will have a butterfly effect for Naruto oh and Jiraiya will still fight Pein and fail so yeah that's it, oh wait on Kakazu, I'll explain how Naruto not being there had an effect on some of the Akatsuki member's lives

I am just gonna go play Tf2's new update later


	3. At least I get to go home

well, this is Chapter three, yeah this is going to be a short one so I'll say this really quick, this is still Naruto from the training trip, more or less this Chapter will be revolving around Naruto and Mizore interactions so yeah look forward to that

After this I'll be around here, maybe honing my writing skills or something and for people requesting Ruby...sure I mean it'll take a while once Naruto and Mizore hit it off and she might be overshadowed by Inner Moka but I can work it out.

And stick around at least to the end if you get confused over something because I'll do my best to at least give you all an explanation if something bothered you guys, I know I say that every chapter but eh what could you do

Normal speech: "birds fly, sun shines and brother I hurt people"

 _Flashback or thoughts: "It's me Gordon!"_

 **Fox/Chairman/Inner Moka/Summoning: "Why am I here? Just to suffer"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes and dimension hopping

Meme of the day "Otherwise, well I can offer a battle you have no chance of winning...rather an anti-climax after what you've just survived "- G-man

Disclaimer: if I owned anything I would have made things more down to earth but I don't so yeah

A Dent in my Iron will

A week had passed since Naruto officially joined the Newspaper Club and nothing really changed for him, the Blonde simply went about his life with his new...friends, Naruto was hesitant to call them friends, he really wanted to call them that but Naruto didn't really feel comfortable doing so as these were people he was going to have to leave, the second Naruto found a way back to Konoha.

Naruto sighed, as he worked on his side of the Newspaper, it wasn't really that hard just some small assignments for Tsukune apparently after taking a look at Naruto's grades the Newspaper Club decided to ease Naruto into the work here, it was slightly insulting but it was easier work for him so the Uzumaki had no complaints.

Tsukune sat next to his friend in silence, this week was pretty good for the Human, no Monster attacks or anything really happened this week, however, Tsukune felt like that was about to change as Gin walked through the door with a serious look. Typically, Gin would simply leave Tsukune in Charge and leave to do other things but that wasn't the case today

"Alright gather around, I actually have something important to say," Gin said, as everyone laid their eyes on him

"Well isn't that a first" Kurumu scoffed, The Werewolf shot her a glare before turning his attention back to the Newspaper Club.

"I'm going to ignore that...anyway, I've decided to split you guys up into teams, don't worry you guy's will still be meeting here and doing all that stuff that you guys do but this way things are far more organized and not just a giant mess like we have right now" Gin explained, the Newspaper club all looked at each other, Gin held up a clipboard and began to call out the teams

"Kurumu and Yukari, you two are gonna be gathering rumors among students, I mean come on Kurumu is one of the most Popular girls here, it shouldn't be too hard" Gin started, Kurumu looked at her chosen partner with an annoyed look

"Stay out of my way and just let me handle most of the talking, brat," the Succubus said, Yukari shot her a glare and allowed Gin to continue.

"Tsukune and Moka...you'll be in charge of buttering up the teachers and gathering information from them, you two are like the goody two shoes here at Yokai, you'll do just fine" Gin said, both Moka and Tsukune gave each other a glance, Naruto, on the other hand, felt his heart sink, he had a feeling who his partner was going to be and his fears were soon confirmed as Gin spoke once again

"Lastly, Naruto and Mizore, two of you will be doing things like spying on suspects we might have and gather intel where they fail, you two will succeed" Gin said, Naruto cursed himself slightly, he really didn't hate Mizore or any of the girls after he got to know them but unlike Kurumu and Moka, Mizore was something else, she just gave Naruto a bad vibe and the fact she could use Ice really didn't help, still Naruto decided to simply deal with it and said nothing.

Mizore stole a glance at Tsukune, she was somewhat saddened that she wasn't in his team but still Naruto was at least better than Kurumu or Gin at the very least, Mizore turned her attention to her new partner, Naruto was interesting to her but that was really it.

"Gin-senpai, what about you?" Tsukune asked The Werewolf gave him a blank stare

"Well, next year is going to be my last year here at Yokai, so I won't really be around and that reminds me...Tsukune, I want you to be the next leader of the Newspaper Club, so I'll start teaching you the basics of how to properly lead this club, next year...anyway you guys should get to each other a bit better as these will be your partners until I am gone at least" Gin said, The werewolf left the room again, leaving the Rest of the Newspaper Club alone

"It's not Fair! I wanted to be on Tsukune's team, gah! That damn perverted bastard" Kurumu ranted, Mizore sighed and looked at the blue-haired girl

"Why do you always have to be so loud, Kurumu?" Mizore said The Succubus turned her attention to the Snow Fairy

"Well, you aren't the one stuck with the annoying brat! At least you get Naruto! He might be a little stupid and annoying but he's kind of cute. I am the one here stuck with her, Naruto is way easier on the eyes than that bratty eyesore" Kurumu shouted while pointing to the now Confused Naruto

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Yukari shouted Kurumu grabbed the younger witch who was now squirming under her grip, the Succubus went up to Mizore with the struggling witch still under her arms

"Huh?" was the only thing Naruto could say, he had never really been complimented and insulted at the same time

"Say Mizore-chan...how about we make a deal, Yukari for Naruto and I'll do your homework for a week?" Kurumu said, still holding onto the young witch who simply gave up on fighting Kurumu's iron grip.

"No Offense to Yukari but I am just fine with Naruto and I am sure Gin-senpai wouldn't appreciate us switching the teams around," Mizore said, Kurumu dropped the Witch on the ground and went to Naruto

"Naruto-kun...you want to switch teams right?" Kurumu said, while staring into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, the Shinobi stole a glance at Mizore and shook his head

"No...I am fine" Naruto answered, While Mizore was still a bit creepy to him, he figured it was better than listening to Kurumu whine about Moka and Tsukune all day. Kurumu gritted her teeth and was about to respond when suddenly Yukari kicked her in the Shin The witch immediately ran away from Succubus who was holding her leg in pain.

"Ow! You damn brat when I get my hands on you!" Kurumu shouted and ran after the witch, Naruto sighed and followed them out the room with Mizore behind him.

"Naruto-san? Are you okay?" Moka asked The Uzumaki said nothing as the girl's worry increased for her friend.

Naruto tensed up as he sensed someone close behind him and turned around to see no one, with a small sigh, Naruto turned back to Moka and nearly jumped in shock as Mizore was suddenly hugging Tsukune from behind

" _How?! How Could I not sense her!? I trained under Jiraiya of the Sannin and a teenage girl managed to sneak up on me?!"_ Naruto mentally yelled, Mizore simply titled her head at the blonde's reaction and said nothing

"Naruto-san? You are positive that you're okay?" Tsukune asked while trying to get Mizore to loosen her grip

"I...I just...forget about it" Naruto said as he looked down at the floor

"Don't be so down...how about we all head to the cafeteria or something, I hear they got Ramen today" Tsukune said, Naruto perked up at this and gave the human a cheerful smile, A bowl of Ramen sounded great to him

"Lead the way!" Naruto said, Kurumu and Yukari quickly followed behind as the Newspaper Club made their way to the Cafeteria.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune looked in shock and wonder as the Ramen seemed to just fly into Naruto's mouth, he was actually really glad the girls were still in the lunch line and didn't have to see this. Naruto, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, this was actual Ramen, not that Instant three minute Ramen he had to rely on since he got here, if only he had known this place offered real Ramen earlier

"Hey...Naruto?" Tsukune said as the blonde looked at the human with curiosity on his face

"Just...where does it all go?" Tsukune asked, pointed to the four empty bowls of Ramen next to him, Naruto stole a glance at the empty bowls before giving him a shrug, after cleaning the table up for a bit and throwing away all the empty bowls, Naruto sat down with a yawn as the rest of the Newspaper Club sat down with their blonde friend

"Tsukune-kun, I am still a bit hungry...do you mind?" Moka asked, The Human sighed and tilted his neck, The Pink-haired smiled and bit Tsukune's neck, the human had to hold back a small scream as the Vampire drank away at his blood, Kurumu latched on to Moka in hopes to save her destined one from being sucked dry

Naruto was daydreaming about Miso Ramen as the aftertaste was in his mouth, he still couldn't believe he had gone nearly three years without a single actual bowl of Ramen, yes the Uzumaki was in pure bliss, that was until he felt a finger poke his cheek, the blonde was snapped out of his fantasy as Mizore poked his cheek

"What...What are you doing?" Naruto asked wondering why Mizore was getting so close to him, the Snow woman ignored him and placed her hand on his cheek causing Naruto to slightly blush at the sudden contact

"Are those whisker marks real?" Mizore asked, as she started to rub his cheek, Naruto looked very uncomfortable at her action and Kurumu, who had just managed to get Moka off Tsukune, soon joined her friend and started rubbing Naruto's other cheek, Yukari tried to join them but she couldn't reach the blonde who was now surrounded by the two girls.

"T-They're birthmarks" Naruto said, he never liked any person touching his whisker marks much less rubbing them, the way the two girls were doing so, Mizore raised an eyebrow at his answer, while that wasn't unheard of it was still extremely unlikely unless Naruto was a feline Monster like their homeroom teacher but a feline Monster that could use Wind was something else

Yukari had similar thoughts, however, the Witch didn't think any monster like that could exist and she couldn't recall reading about anything similar to that in her books, Monsters that could use Wind were already really rare but one like Naruto just didn't make sense to her. Naruto could use solid clones, Wind magic and had whisker marks, those were all completely different things and had little to no relation to one another.

Kurumu still kept her eyes on Naruto's cheeks, they felt amazing on her fingers and were wonderful. it was a shame Tsukune was her destined one, Kurumu was positive she would have gone after Naruto instead if things were different.

Tsukune had just recovered from nearly dying of blood loss and turned to the Vampire, she was pleased with her meal and stood in silence, not even caring about the scene in front of her. Tsukune sighed and watched his blonde friend's misfortune, it was really nice to see the girls do that to someone other than himself, Sure Tsukune liked them but really only as friends, he stole a glance at the Pink-haired Vampire again, the Human was positive he only had feelings for one person.

"Look I'll see you guys around but I need to get to my dorm...later," Naruto said and with that, he slipped away from Mizore and Kurumu who let him leave as they turned their attention back to Tsukune, much to the Human's dismay.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jiraiya was sweating nervously as he stood outside of Tsunade's door, typically he would have just jumped through the window but the Man had to be cautious around the Senju now, with a deep breath, the Toad sage opened the door to see the blonde woman still finishing up some Paperwork and Shizune still by her side

"What are you doing here, you old pervert?! I thought I told you never to come back here until you find Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, after a few seconds of Silence, Tsunade's eyes widen in realization

"You...You found him?" She asked in shock when she heard the news of Naruto's disappearance, The Senju woman went into a rage and nearly killed Jiraiya, the only reason they even knew Naruto was alive was because of the Toads stated Naruto's name was still on the contact list and hadn't faded away, on top of this The Great Toad sage himself spoke to Jiraiya and confirmed everything Naruto was indeed alive but missing until now a smile broke out on the Hokage's face, Shizune nearly dropped Tonton at the news, they had found her little brother after so long

"Well then? where is he?" Tsunade asked with excitement in her tone as Jiraiya looked down, he really didn't know how she was going to take this

"It's a bit more complicated" Jiraiya started, immediately after those words left his mouth a chair nearly hit the man who had just managed to dodge it

"By the gods above, if Naruto is hurt in any way, shape or form, I will cut off the part that makes you man!" Tsunade threatened, Jiraiya whimpered slightly at the thought of Tsunade's threat and quickly spoke

"He's not! In fact, he's fine! But….You remember Mikogami right?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade rubbed her chin, she didn't know what that had to do with Naruto but regardless the name sounded familiar, after a few seconds she remembered who he was speaking about

"...You mean that creepy guy that fell in the Hot Springs while I was bathing?" Tsunade asked, she recalled this event so long ago and labeled it as the only time someone that wasn't Jiraiya tried to peep on her, The Toad sage gave a chuckle, of course, she would only remember him for that, the Senju grit her teeth at her old friend's actions

"Well!? What does that have to do with Naruto?" she asked as Tsunade was beginning to get annoyed from Jiraiya simply beating the bush and not being blunt with her

"This is might sound a bit confusing but basically the kid decided to activate one of Kushina's old time-space seals and fell onto Mikogami doorstep," Jiraiya said, Tsunade let out a groan of frustration, it just had to be Naruto

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama but who is this Mikogami person and why does he have Naruto?" Shizune asked, the medic-nin had never heard Tsunade speak of this man until now, Tsunade sighed and looked at her apprentice

"Right...I never told you about him...well I don't know him very well in fact Jiraiya here knows more about him than I do but I met him a few weeks after the end of the Second great Shinobi war, I never really spoke to him much, I just know he's creepy as hell and that he and Jiraiya spent some months traveling the Elemental Nations while he took Minato as a student...Shizune, I need you to give us some privacy and as far as Naruto's friends know he's on a long-term mission" Tsunade said, the black-haired woman gave a short bow and quickly left the room, leaving the two Sennin alone

"So he's stuck with Mikogami Right?...and how do you propose we go about this?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya handed her a letter from his pocket and the Senju laid her eyes on it.

" _Dear, Jiraiya_

 _It's been a while hasn't it old friend...Six years in fact!, well I want to get to the point so I'll make this quick, in my school, I have your Student Naruto Uzumaki, I am sure you're wondering how I know of your blonde student and it was pretty Obvious, I watched him from a distance as he used several familiar Jutsus, that I recall seeing here in the elemental Nations during my time there, his blonde hair and blue eyes are one of a kind and I am going to assume he's Minato's Child? He looks just like him...right well I want to make a deal with you, I want Naruto to stay in my school and work with me at least for two years and in exchange, I'll get him home with my knowledge of Seals and portals once those two years are up. I will also allow you and Tsunade to visit when you two would like to, Naruto has already made some friends here so he's not so out of place, I'll explain in greater detail when you decide to visit but please get back to me as soon as possible" - Mikogami_

"So what do you think?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade stayed silent for a few seconds, she was processing everything she had just read before giving her answer

"As much as I want the brat here, I can't help but feel like he'll be out of Akatsuki's reach there...so I'll put him on the reserve list, for now, he won't be called into action for a long time...I guess I could also make this a long-term S-Rank Mission" Tsunade said Jiraiya gave the Senju a small sigh

"You shouldn't feel so down...I mean we'll still get to visit so it won't be so bad" Jiraiya said, Tsunade nodded and gave him a small smile

"I'll get to work on that letter immediately, still a part of me can't wait to meet his new friends….I'll also have to tell Mikogami about the Akatsuki and his status as the Kyuubi holder," Tsunade said, Jiraiya actually gave a sheepish chuckle at this

"W-Well Tsunade-chan I actually told him everything about that a while back," the Toad sage said, which earned a glare from Tsunade

"You just gladly gave away our Village secrets?!" She shouted, Jiraiya quickly shook his head

"N-No look I know Mikogami, he's a really close friend and I am sure he won't harm Naruto or the Village at all, we exchanged letters up until a few years back, mostly due to me just being busy with my Spy network and he was busy with his own things" Jiraiya said, Tsunade softened her glare and sighed again, there was nothing she could do about that after a few seconds of silence Tsunade spoke up

"...There's a lot more to this isn't there?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya simply gave her a shrug

"We'll just have to wait and see, I can trust him with keeping an eye on Naruto…but it's Naruto, the kid will find trouble or trouble will find him" Jiraiya trailed off, the Senju felt Jiraiya's mood drop and was about to voice her concerns when the Toad sage spoke again.

"I also recently found the leader of Akatsuki's location thanks to my spy network, he's in Amegakure," Jiraiya said, Tsunade nearly jumped from her seat, this was great news

"T-This is perfect, I'll send a platoon of jo-" Tsunade was cut off by the Toad sage, who shook his head

"No, they'll be a liability, I plan on sneaking past their defenses and dealing with him, myself" Jiraiya proclaimed, The Hokage glared at him when she heard this, was Jiraiya really this foolish? This was the leader of Akatsuki! And here the Toad sage denied any reinforcements to assist him, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table and shouted

"This isn't a Joke! Ame has been almost impossible to get into since the end of its Civil war! And if the leader of Akatsuki is there than that could mean he killed Hanzo of the Salamander! Do you not remember how we could barely hold our own against him in the war? And now you want to confront the person who killed him?!" Tsunade ranted, Jiraiya simply let out a short chuckle and shook his head once more

"I know that Tsunade-chan, but don't worry if push comes to shove, I could escape and I am not a Sennin for nothing...besides this is for the brat and the Village," The Sage said, Tsunade, however still wasn't convinced but she knew there was no stopping the Pervert

"When do you plan on leaving?" Tsunade said, as she looked away from him, The Toad sage sighed at her actions

"In a week or so, I was planning on heading out today but after getting this letter from Mikogami...I just had to get it to you and I have some things to give to Naruto, so I'll be dropping by Tomorrow to give those to you...well I am gonna head out" Jiraiya said, he placed his arms behind his head and started to walk out of office

"Just...be careful out there please," Tsunade said softly, Jiraiya stopped and turned to her, the Toad sage gave her a smile before leaving her office, leaving a Worried Senju alone.

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya closed the door to her office, this whole thing was becoming extremely stressful to her. Naruto was stuck in another world but still it could have been a lot worse, at least she found him even if he was now working under Mikogami, Tsunade knew it was for the best and sure she could still visit Naruto when she wanted but Tsunade just had a bad feeling about all of this as if Mikogami was planning something else for surrogate son

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto let out a yawn and walked out of the boy's locker room with his clothes changed, he decided to open himself up when it came to the Newspaper Club, obviously he wasn't going to give his secrets out but at the very least go into this with an open mind, Naruto started to spend more time with the Newspaper Club throughout each of his classes from Kurumu in Cooking class, to Moka lecturing him on algebra to even sharing a bit of his writing with Tsukune but right now he was in Gym class with Mizore

"I don't know if it would really be fair if we were on the same team during a game, I mean we are the best students in this Class...it wouldn't really be fair to the rest of the students" Naruto pointed out as the Snow woman sighed

"Honestly I just want to get this over with..." Mizore said, Naruto raised his eyebrow at the girl but regardless, the two decided to stay on the same team

The game went on as Mizore and Naruto began to dominate the other team with ease and after a few more minutes most of the Students on the other team began to give up, The Teacher sighed looking at the worn out students, she didn't expect the game to end this early and turned to see her two prized pupils not even slightly tired in fact Naruto let out another yawn while Mizore simply gave her teacher a blank look, turning her attention to her clipboard the Teacher was starting to sweat bullets, she had nothing planned out for Today's session aside from the Game.

"Well...seeing as this is already over...go ahead and just relax but don't stray too far, from the field, I'd rather not get my ass chewed out by my superiors" The Teacher said, the students quickly scattered, Naruto and Mizore decided to just relax under a tree, it wasn't every day The Gym teacher decided to cut class early

"You know I never got the chance to ask but what's up with Tsukune? Like why do you three always fight over him?" Naruto asked as he laid down on the grass and closed his eyes, Mizore played with her sucker as she thought of a response

"I don't know how I could explain it to you...but Tsukune-kun just means everything to me...he's the reason why I put up with Kurumu and...I guess my reason to keep going in a way, I can't really speak for Moka but I know Kurumu definitely wants something with Tsukune as do I" Mizore said, Naruto let out a small laugh

"Yeah, he's could be a big softy sometimes but that isn't really a bad thing," Naruto said, his eyes still closed as silence set in and the two students sat under the shade of the tree, enjoying the relaxing moment until the blonde spoke up

"You know Tsukune reminds me a lot of another old friend, he would also get chased around by girls...a lot, Thankfully they aren't the same because that guy was kind of a douche but still he was my friend and well you guys aren't as bad as those fangirls" Naruto said with a small shudder, Mizore raised an eyebrow at him, Naruto really didn't speak much about his life outside of Yokai so this did catch her attention

"Oh? And what was his name?" Mizore asked, Naruto opened his eyes to look at the purple-haired girl, he debated on whether or not to even tell Mizore about Sasuke but honestly, he saw no harm in it as Naruto made sure not to tell her everything

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha, now I'll say this he's nothing like Tsukune at all, Sasuke was an asshole to pretty much everyone around him but after a while we sorta grew close, I guess despite his flaws, I was glad to call him a friend and yeah he always had girls after him, which I still can't figure out why because of his attitude but I am not gonna question it honestly" Naruto said, Mizore was actually amused at this piece of information

"So where is he now?" The Snow Fairy asked, Naruto actually sat up and scratched the back of his head

"He's...away...look no offense but I don't want to go into this...it's a bit personal" Naruto said, The Uzumaki wasn't going to tell her that his best friend was now working under a Traitorous Snake and so he left it at that, Mizore frowned at this but said nothing, She at least learned something about her mysterious Partner, the two sat in silence for the rest of the Class.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mikogami looked the letter in front of him with wide eyes, he thought it was going to be from Jiraiya but as it turns out it was from Tsunade, he had no idea she had taken the seat of Hokage and that the Third Hokage was killed, the First letter held her answer and there was a storage scroll for Naruto that was from both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

At first, Mikogami thought this would be a problem as it would be a lot harder to convince Tsunade than Jiraiya solely due to the fact Naruto had her necklace and the Chairman assumed Naruto would be extremely important to her and while that was true, Tsunade still accepted the deal, much to his surprise. the Chairman slightly shuddered as he recalled the first time he met Tsunade, there were few things the man feared and the angry Senju was definitely on his list.

Mikogami finally had the insurance of Tsukune's success, Naruto was a powerful Shinobi and was more than enough to hold off any threats to Tsukune's life here at Yokai, this didn't even factor in Moka who was already strong in her own right but Naruto was in another league compared to her, Naruto was a Jinchuuriki of the strongest Bijuu and that alone topped the Vampiress.

Perhaps it was time to hire Naruto and inform him of the situation, yes...Today was finally the day, Mikogami would reveal himself to Naruto

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Come on, Naruto! If you don't learn this you'll fail Math and then you'll have to take it again or worse you'll be held back a year!" Moka shouted as she and Tsukune dragged the blonde into their tutoring room

"But...but it's just so hard! Can I just skip this? I mean it's not like it'll affect me in the future" Naruto said, both Moka and Tsukune stole a glance at each other but made sure not to loosen their grip on Naruto

"Naruto-san! This will affect your future and none of us want to abandon you now come on this is for your own good" Moka said, Tsukune nodded in agreement

"this will be way easier than whatever Ririko-Sensei has planned for you! I promise! Moka is a far better teacher than her" Tsukune said, Naruto actually shuddered at this, the Math teacher was really terrifying thankfully not as bad as Anko back home as far as Naruto knew.

Naruto actually sighed and his body went limp, Moka smiled at this as Naruto stopped struggling and the two proceed to drag the blonde to the Newspaper Club's Room, they had planned on helping Naruto out to pass their Math class together once their session with the Newspaper Club was over

"Wow so you actually got him here," Mizore said as she watched her two friends set the Uzumaki down on the Chair, she had just assumed Naruto would have run off the second Moka proposed to tutor him

"We convinced him with paying for his Ramen after this session is over," Moka said with a sigh and never taking her eyes off the blonde, she was going to make sure he wasn't going to escape this time

"Look can we please just get this done? I have things to do when I get to my dorm" Naruto said as he folded his arms, Kurumu snorted at the blonde

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked, Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a girl who walked into the Room, The Newspaper Club had never seen this girl before as she extremely shy to even be close to them

"N-Naruto-san? I have a Summon's note for you, it's from the Chairman himself, he would like to see you" The girl spoke, almost immediately Naruto went pale as so many thoughts ran through his mind, had he finally been caught? How would he escape this school if the worse case scenario occurred and where would he go?

Naruto gulped nervously and picked up the note from the girl who left the room, he didn't even pay any attention to his surroundings, putting his fears aside Naruto decided it was time to confront the Chairman.

"Naruto!" Tsukune shouted as he and the Rest of the Newspaper Club were now worried about the Uzumaki's sudden attitude change, Naruto blinked for a few seconds and was pulled out of his thoughts

"What's wrong?" the Human asked, Naruto simply said nothing and turned his gaze on the Newspaper Club, giving them a fake smile, Naruto waved it off

"don't worry about it, but I need to go See ya!" Naruto said Cheerfully and left. Newspaper Club watched their blonde member leave and turned to each other

"Well, that just happened..." Mizore said, breaking the silence that had taken over the Newspaper Club. Mizore knew a fake smile when she saw one and Naruto definitely put up a good front as She was positive her friends didn't see through it.

"Why is the Chairman of all people interested in Naruto? Did he break a rule or something?" Kurumu asked, and Gin let out a sigh

"Probably not...if that was the case then the Public Safety Committee would have been the one to pick him," Gin said, his tone dripping with Venom as he spoke of the PSC, The rest of the Newspaper Club took note of this but said nothing as their worry for their blonde friend slightly decreased

At the very least they knew he wouldn't be punished but they were still curious as to what the Chairman wanted with their blonde friend

"we should get back to work then," Moka said and with that, the Newspaper Club continued with their work, The Vampiress was slightly saddened she wouldn't get to tutor Naruto but at least she could still teach Tsukune today.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" **Enter"** were the only words spoken as Naruto opened the door to see a Smirking Chairman, just that smirk alone sent another Shiver down the blonde's spine, it was as if this man could simply stare into Naruto's soul and learn all of his secrets

" **Please young Shinobi take a seat,"** The Chairman said and the second those words left his mouth, Naruto took out a Kunai, only to stop when the Chairman waved arm

" **I mean you no harm, Uzumaki I simply want to explain to a few things,"** The Chairman said but Naruto was still not convinced, after a short stare down, Naruto sensed no ill-intentions from the man and put the Kunai away, Naruto decided to listen to what the man had to say

" **Well I've been...watching you for a while and I am sure you're wondering how I know that you are a Shinobi...I know all about the Five great nations and your Master Jiraiya of the Sennin, he is a close friend of mine and I even have taken trips with him there when I was...younger"** The Chairman said never taking his eyes off the Uzumaki, Naruto relaxed a bit but made sure not to let his guard down

"So then...what do you want from me?" Naruto asked The Chairman smirked at this

" **I've...spoken with your superiors and offered them a deal, you work for me for two Years minimum and I'll get you back to the elemental nations without an issue,"** The Chairman said

"Not that I am declining but How exactly are you going to that?" Naruto asked the Chairman smirked dropped a little

" **Well...I'd say my level with Space and Time Seals could near Jiraiya's level, if given the right...preparations and supplies, it wouldn't be so hard to do in all honestly"** The Chairman said as he awaited the blonde's reaction, Naruto, on the other hand, felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this, there was a chance to finally get home and that brought overwhelming joy to him but Naruto wasn't a fool there was always something more

"So...what exactly to I have to do?" Naruto asked still skeptical of this proposal, the blonde swore he saw the Chairman's eyes glow

" **It's very simple...I know of Tsukune Aono's humanity, I simply want you to protect him from any outside threat, there are...certain groups in this school who will come for Tsukune when the time is right, I want you by his side and take them out as they will be a threat to his life"** The Chairman explained, Naruto looked a bit surprised to hear his human friend's name

"But why Tsukune? And why would you even keep him here if you know he's Human?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Chairman who gave him a chuckle

" **That is not for you to know Uzumaki…do we have a deal?"** The Chairman asked extending his hand, Naruto gave the man a slight glare

"Look no offense to you but I don't exactly enjoy doing deals with people whose names I don't even know," Naruto said still slightly hesitant to trust the Man, to Naruto this was still just too good to be true.

The Chairman sighed, it was understandable the Blonde teen in front of him was a Shinobi, it was part of their nature to be wary of things like this.

" **This does not leave the room, Uzumaki...My name is Tenmei Mikogami"** he said, giving Naruto a blank stare, Naruto raised an eyebrow at his odd name but said nothing and shook Mikogami's hand.

"So do I get some perks for working with you?" Naruto asked Mikogami chuckled again at the blonde

" **A few...but you'll have to figure out most of them on your own...I do have one thing for that's a place where you can train in peace...I noticed your skill in battle have dulled since you came here and I am sure you wouldn't want Students watching you train with hundreds of clones at a time out in the open...so I'll figure something out in the coming days"** Mikogami explained, Naruto actually looked surprised a place to train was the biggest thing that had held him back, there were just too many students here it was likely one was going to stumble upon his training spot and Naruto couldn't risk that.

" **Ah yes I do have three last thing for you, Uzumaki...the first one is this...it's a storage scroll from Jiraiya and Tsunade, both have agreed to this deal and I haven't opened it at all, however they have told me everything when it comes to your...tenant and Akatsuki I promise...now then on to the two last things and you have to please at least hear me out on this"** Mikogami said as he handed Naruto the storage scroll, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Fine...what is it?" The blonde asked The Chairman sighed, he hoped Naruto would take this well

" **Tell the Newspaper Club about your Shinobi status...you don't have to tell them about the Fox or Akatsuki if you wish but at the very least your status as a Shinobi should be known to them"** The Chairman said, Naruto was about to decline but he some thought into it, Naruto didn't know how he was going to tell them but figured it was probably for the best, it would make this job far easier if they knew about some of his abilities, but Naruto definitely wasn't going to tell them about the Fox

"Do I tell Tsukune about me protecting him then?" Naruto asked Mikogami shook his head

" **No...keep him in the dark as long as you can, remember you're here for two years after that you could go home,"** Mikogami said, Naruto gave him a small nod

" **As for the last thing...I know you can't summon your toads here and that was my fault, the Barrier surrounding the school prevents any summons or familiars with the exception of Jiraiya and myself, I have managed to alter the Barrier Seal, so your toads should work just fine for the most part...and please Uzumaki, we had a deal...do not try to reverse summon yourself out of here"** The Chairman said with a small glare, causing Naruto to shrink at the sight of the two glowing eyes as the thought did cross the blonde's mind

"Alright then, that seems...fair," Naruto said, while he wasn't exactly excited about telling the Newspaper Club about his Shinobi status, Naruto could see where Mikogami was coming from and decided to just get it over with soon.

" **You're dismissed Uzumaki,"** Mikogami said as Naruto left his office slightly satisfied, he had now a link to Konoha and his toads, that was more than he could ask for but the Shinobi was still bummed out about being stuck in this School for another two years. Mikogami smirked as he watched the blonde leave his office and took out a blank file, he would make a brand new file for Naruto as he wanted to keep track of everything the Shinobi would do here.

Subject: Uzumaki Naruto

Status: Hired.

Awaiting Minor Assignment

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Well that's done, now before I get crucified for this story now suddenly having more holes than swiss cheese at least hear me out, I'll explain things further in detail with future chapters of this but I do have a lot to say so yeah

Akatsuki, oh boy Akatsuki How I am going to kill off Nagato will probably piss off most of you guys but I am damn well doing my best to explain it off mostly because I screw up so bad that I can't even just go with canon, so Naruto will get the Rinnegan thanks to Konan and the Fourth Shinobi world war will actually feel like war, things like Political backlash, supply lines, and alliances will be a thing, there will be two objectives in the war for Tobi, getting Madara's Rinnegan and the Kyuubi from Naruto.

the way I'll have Akatsuki stand its ground against the Five great nations will be fairly similar to what I did in the first story, Naruto will actually get a taste of War and it'll affect him a lot, it will also go side by side with Konan and Nagato's question for the Naruto, oh and don't worry about Killer bee

As for Sasuke, I don't know I might still kill him off or have him rejoin Konoha but if I do kill him I'll make sure he goes down in an honorable way or a sentimental way at least, honestly the whole Indra and Ashura thing is going to be hard to pull off with this crossover so I don't even know if I'll go that far but again that's like forty chapters ahead so that could still change, who knows I'll take a bunch of Opinions on what Naruto should end up doing.

Also Power Scaling is really, really hard to do but I'll do my best to keep it, semi-realistic in terms of fights, I just don't want Naruto to stomp everything unless I want him to, actually certain fights Naruto will completely dominate them while others he'll be handicapped but only in the Rosario Vampire universe.

In the Elemental Nations Naruto will have no holds barred when it comes to the war and I actually can't wait for the War arc, because I mean I get to use all my Hearts of iron Knowledge into making it a real war for Naruto to experience and not that like war in canon that I don't even know you could call that a war but regardless I am rambling too much sorry.

Now for Rosario Vampire, I am actually enjoying the Manga far more than I thought I would, but I did make a mistake in the sense that I trapped myself with so many restrictions so and I know this might upset some people but I won't follow the manga I don't think I'll more or less do the anime but for those of you who do want the manga side of things I actually have plans for few other stories on this crossover it's mostly the fact that, It's almost impossible to pull it off here with the rules I set for myself, like I said I am not a good writer and I didn't really have the manga in mind when making this so, in the far far future, I'll most likely do another story following the Manga, in fact, I might start it right after I am done with this one, I just want to get more familar with the RV univerese and hone my writing skills here so it's not that terrible

Naruto being able to summon toads, that was a thing I had planned out from the start but he'll have drawbacks when he summons toads that I'll explain later he won't just be able to spam them so that's all I'll say on the topic, I also think I might have Naruto become more cynical and edgy after Jiraiya's death but he'll be pulled out of that quick by Mizore, Maybe

Oh and I think updates will get a bit slower and more lengthy but don't hold me on that if anything they could speed up, Honestly I am all over the place when it comes to this story, I mean it's not as bad as my first one despite my rough start but it could be worse, I also noticed this Chapter has more slice of life than I would like it too, maybe I'll just sprinkle some of that in all Chapters of Naruto at Yokai, right yeah I'll do my best to mix in new things while still keeping in a lot from Canon Naruto and Rosario Vampire and yeah yeah I know my Powerscaling was horrible I am fully aware of that, I am fixing the first few chapters because of that

I think that's it so yeah Criticism is much appreciated and I am gonna hone out any grammar mistakes and fix plot holes in this Chapter, later.

ps I think I might have to edit some of this stuff especially when it comes to Tsunade and Jiraiya but right now I can't find any so if anyone finds anything call me out on it or something, I have to make things a lot more clear, so expect some edits in the coming days

ps.s I fixed up some glaring issues so this will be the norm for a few days


	4. Damn Stalker

Hi, yeah I know I am late, I think rewrote this Chapter about five times and even now I am not sure about it but I can't delay forever, plus I could edit a lot in post if it's really that bad so here we are that whole Shinobi thing, I'll keep this short and answer reviews to the end BUT I have one thing to say here, in order to give myself some breathing space, I need to follow the anime for Rosario Vampire because while I did finish the Manga, I'd like to do a separate story for Naruto and Rosario Vampire manga because honestly the RV's anime is way different than the manga, that combining all of the events with Tsukune and Alucard and trying to integrate the Naruto world there is hard that said I'll keep some elements from the manga here like the ghoul, holy lock, Moka's Sisters and stuff like that, more info on that later, I know some of you guys won't like that but think of it as me just improving my writing skills here so I can make that Future Story the best I can, also I did finish an Outline for this story so I think some stuff here will be more organized, sorry for being a still crappy writer, I am still learning

Anyway on with this shitshow

Normal speech: "The beat plus the melody "

 _Flashback or thoughts: "I'll see you in hell...you handsome rogue "_

 **Fox/Chairman/Inner Moka/Summoning: "Please for the love of god stop"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes and dimension hopping

Meme of the day:"I am gonna be the next Hokage" - Hank hill in VR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I really just doing this because I want to

A Dent in my iron will

"Yo!" Naruto said, appearing in the middle of the room with a poof of Smoke, immediately a Textbook flew across the room right into the blonde's face, knocking him off his feet

"Why?!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his face in pain, the Succubus gave him an angry stare and with another book in her hand

"Don't scare us like that again you idiot!" Kurumu shouted, she threw another book at him, this time, however, Naruto managed to dodge it and glared at the blue-haired girl

"And that's a perfectly good reason to throw a book at me?!" Naruto asked, Tsukune, on the other hand, looked at his friend and was curious as to what happened to him while he was gone

"So Naruto-san, What happened with the Headmaster...you aren't in any trouble are you? Tsukune asked as he also tried to defuse the Situation between his two friends

The Uzumaki picked up the two books and set them on a desk, Naruto was reminded as to what he was had promised to Mikogami.

"No, I am good, I just had to clear some stuff with him, he wanted me to be clear with you all that so there were no future problems" Naruto answered

"What problems exactly?" Tsukune asked, wanting to know what happened to his friend during his absence, Naruto looked to be in deep thought for a while

" _Maybe I should have prepared something beforehand,"_ Naruto thought,

"Naruto-san? Your spacing out on us…" Moka said, looking concern for her friend

"R-right, well that I am...well okay I don't know how to start this but...I am not really from here…" Naruto started

"You mean like Countries? It's not that uncommon for Monsters to get sent here from different Nations, there aren't a whole lot of Monster school's out there like this one" Moka cut in, as she took a seat

"That's not really something the Chairman would concern himself with, Naruto-san" Mizore added, still working on a column for the Newspaper not even batting an eye to the Shinobi

" _I might as well be blunt and get this over with,"_ Naruto thought and with a small sigh he spoke

"Alright listen just hear me out okay" Naruto started, Silence filled the room as the blonde took a deep breath

"I am not from this world or dimension, the Headmaster wanted to confirm that with me where I am from Humans are separated into different classes, Civilians and Shinobis, I am a Shinobi, we can utilize an energy known was Chakra, to do all sorts of things like, walking on walls to even creating a giant fireball depending on our Chakra Natures...I guess you could say I am human but the Chairman decided to have me stay because I am not necessarily a Normal Human and he wants you guys to keep this a secret until he figures out what to classify me as" Naruto blunty explained and held his breath

"I'm starting to think that Gin-senpai made a mistake do you think he's sane?" Kurumu whispered to Mizore, who shrugged her shoulders and continued to work on the paper without a care in the world, Naruto heard this and glared at the Succubus again

"Oh come on! you live in a world of Monsters attending a School that teaches them how to blend in with Humans is it really that hard to believe!?" Naruto shouted at her, who gave him a sly smirk

"Just please believe me on this, I haven't lied to you before, have I? Besides the Chairman himself said it was okay to tell you guys about it" Naruto said, watching his friend's expression change as they realized he was serious.

Moka grew tense at the fact that Naruto was human, she wasn't sure what to think, all her life Humans had been nothing but terrible to her with the exception of Tsukune however Naruto was nice enough to her and if the Chairman deemed him not a threat, She figured it was okay then even still it was...surprising, at least Tsukune won't be alone here now, that made the situation a bit better

Mizore was a bit interested in Naruto now, it was surprising to hear that he was Human but in her mind, he was a boundary being more than anything maybe Mizore could get him to give her tips on the way she fights, just to get one over Two other girls as he was the best fighter in their little group. the Snow Woman was now lost in a fantasy where she single-handedly defeated both Inner Moka and Kurumu and finally took Tsukune for herself. Mizore made a mental note to make sure to talk to Naruto alone about this later and if she was going to get her way she would need to butter him up first, yes the Yuki-onna began scheming

Kurumu had her own experiences with Humans but they were not like Moka's, she had a big urge to tell other students about this but the Chairman himself want this to be a secret, Kurumu wasn't dumb she knew the man's power and if She said one word she would most likely be expelled and lose her destined one so She silently promised herself not to tell a soul for now

Tsukune already knew Naruto was Human for the most part but being from another world? That was something else to him, he really didn't know what to say to his blonde friend, the Human was snapped out of his thoughts when a Young Witch breezed by him, and bombarded the Shinobi with a stream of endless questions

"Naruto-san! how does this 'Chakra' work and do Yoki and this Chakra go hand and hand or are they completely different? What about customs? Do you have your own holidays? What's your home like and what would a Shinobi classify you as? The Small Witch asked as she latched on a surprised Naruto

"Alright, Jailbait that's enough," Kurumu said, grabbing Yukari by her collar and got her off Naruto, who cleared his throat

"Thanks...so one question at a time," Naruto said looking at his friends, Yukari managed to break out of Kurumu's grip and went up to Naruto

"S-So can you tell me, how Chakra exactly works?" Yukari asked, nearly not even able to contain herself, a different energy source was something that always fascinated her and Naruto was just full of mysteries

"Well I didn't pay attention as much in the academy as I liked to but I can try to give you the basic rundown, every living thing in my world has and needs Chakra to live, from what I understand it can vary from Person to Person as to how much Chakra they have, like I said before us Shinobis can utilize Chakra from things like enhanced speed and Strength to things like using Wind in a fight or summoning a crazy amount of clones, Chakra can also be very difficult to control if the Shinobi has a lot of it...um...let's see what else oh! Different Shinobi have specific Natures they can use, the basic being Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lighting I think the last thing I can tell you is that Chakra is invisible to the Naked Eye but there are exception" Naruto explained, he slightly smiled at the Young witch who tried to write everything down on a notebook

"Oh oh, What are the exceptions?" Yukari asked eagerly, explaining Doujutsus and Sensory Ninjas would make Naruto mentally exhausted, especially knowing Yukari's endless curiosity so he decided to cut her off for now

"It's too difficult to explain and I would be here all day, I could tell you some other time though…" Naruto said, making the Witch pout and distanced herself from the blonde muttering something Naruto couldn't understand, Tsukune spoke up

"You mention something about an academy, what's that like?" Tsukune asked, Naruto actually blinked for a few seconds and started to think about his days as a Student, like spending days pranking people with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. The Uzumaki was actually starting to space out again before he composed himself

"It's different depending if you want to be a Civilian or Shinobi, Civilians really just learn trade and becoming Merchants, stuff like that but Shinobi schools are different, we learned there from a young age how to fight hand to hand with Taijutsu, Ninjutsu which weaponzies Shape and Nature transformations and finally Genjutsu, it's really just illusionary techniques and I can't tell you much about them because I'm not good at them" Naruto explained, Kurumu spoke right after wanting an answer to something that had been on her mind

"Are there any Monsters like us in your world?" The Busty girl asked as she wondered if there were little enclaves of Yokais in the blonde's World like in this one but this caused Naruto to think of Kyuubi and other Tailed Beast. There was no way in hell he was going to tell them that

"Not that I know of" Naruto lied, it was quick and blunt. Naruto was not good at lying despite it pretty much being apart of his job but in his mind it technically wasn't a complete lie The Tailed beast weren't technically demons as far as he knew, and summoning Animals were far from that, plus, he doubted there were bunch of demon Foxes running around in this world

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Somewhere underground in the Academy

"Achoo" a tall blonde man sneezed, wiping his nose, he turned his attention to a student in a prison

"Please Kuyō-sama, I don't know anything, I am sorry that my friend insulted you but please, PLEASE, just let me go!" the Student shouted, afraid as to what was to come, the terrified Student backed himself up to the back of the cell as Kuyō banged on the Iron bars.

"Oh, will you shut up?! I'll deal with you later and next time reconsider my offer...It'll be much easier and a lot less messy for the both of us" Kuyō said, leaving the whimpering Student alone in his cell

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

...still, Naruto was hoping the Newspaper Club bought it and to his relief, they did.

"How did you exactly get here?" Moka asked, still slightly nervous at the fact Naruto was Human, the Shinobi was curious about her sudden attitude change but said nothing and he didn't see the harm in them knowing how he got here

"Well, the short story is that I just messed with a high-level Fuinjutsu and ended up here. I have to ask, is dimension hopping common here?" Naruto asked, Yukari perked up at this and spoke

"It's not common at all but it's really not impossible, it's just really, really rare among even the strongest Monsters, there are very few recorded cases of it and the ones we do have are very vague" Yukari explained, Naruto nodded that sort of made sense but it did make Naruto wonder how Strong was Mikogami? The man stated he could easily pinpoint the Elemental Nations without much of a problem. Mizore noticed Naruto getting lost in his own thoughts and decided to ask her question.

"So Where in your world are you exactly from and what's it like?" Mizore asked, her attention completely on her partner now, Naruto hummed for a bit trying to compare the two places in his head

"It's far more rural than this world, that's for sure, we're split up into Five great Villages with a bunch of minor ones scattered throughout the land, the Five important Villages would be Konoha in the land of Fire, Kiri in the land of Water, Suna in the Land of Wind, Iwa in the land of Earth, and Kumo in the Land of Lighting. We've only really had the Village system for a couple of Generations nothing like the stuff here, Shinobis have been around for far longer but that's really a different story" Naruto explained, trying to keep his explanation short as he didn't know all of the History of the Shinobi world

"Man, you should have been to places in your world" Kurumu mused, looking at the Shinobi in front of her

"Part of the job, I have some crazy stories I could tell you guys one day but that's for another day," Naruto said, Moka stole a glance at the clock there was the session was pretty much over

"Time really does fly by sometimes…" Moka whispered to herself before turning over to her friends

"I guess it's time to pack up," she said cheerfully, as the rest soon left the Room, Naruto and Tsukune were the last ones in the room.

"They took it surprisingly well, are you sure you never want to tell them?" asked Naruto as grabbed his backpack, Tsukune slouched at the question

"In their eyes, your not Human, I know how that sounds but think about it, look at the way they were uncomfortable until they remembered your not from here and had a different type of energy...it's not the same Naruto-san" Tsukune explained in a Sad tone, Naruto placed a hand on the Human's Shoulder

"That's true but Moka was more than accepting of you, I am sure the rest will be just as Accepting to you as they were to me," Naruto said, Tsukune shook his head, still adamant about keeping his humanity a secret

"That may be true but you know the penalty for being Human here, Naruto-san" Tsukune pointed out and Naruto sighed

"Right, We should head home," Naruto said, he wasn't going to convince Tsukune anytime soon and to him, it really wasn't in his place to push the subject further.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto opened the door to his dorm and threw the Storage scroll on his bed, he was concerned about what happened back home during his absence, finally his questions were going to be answered as he focused some Chakra in the Storage scrolls that Mikogami had just given him

Two scrolls appeared on his bed one labeled Jiraiya and the other was labeled Tsunade, Naruto let out a deep sigh as he didn't know what to start with but after a few seconds he picked up the one from Tsunade, Naruto assumed She being the Hokage would be the one to inform him of what has happened since his disappearance.

It almost seemed unreal to him, Naruto messed with a seal from his Mother that he knew nothing about and ended up in another world with a School for Monsters he spend a month and a half hiding from Mikogami and laying low only for the man to find him, through a Newspaper Club, with a Human, a Vampire with an Inner-self, a Perverted Succubus and Werewolf, a Child genius witch and a Stalker Yuki-onna as their members and to top it all off Mikogami offered him a way home.

Naruto's luck was truly a blessing and a curse, with a deep breath, the Shinobi opened the Scroll and laid his eyes on the contents of the letter

" _I swear when you get back here I will beat some sense into you damn Idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! Using a time/space seal like that!? You have no idea how lucky you are to even be alive right now!? Oh if Kushina was alive she would skin you and hang your ass on her fireplace, I'll think of a proper punishment for you when you get back for now, Maybe I'll have you fill in for Iruka at the academy or make you go through a month of D-rank missions? I am going to have fun with that but what's done is done it's time to fill you in on what has happened since you left, I guess the best place to start would be what happened in Suna, Akatsuki invaded and took Gaara, I sent Team Kakashi with some replacements and Team Gai, they didn't make it in time but a Suna elder by the name of Chiyo used a Jutsu that managed to revive him even without his tailed beast, Gaara is still a powerful Shinobi, there was also The Tenchi bridge mission, you see one of the Akatsuki members before his death told Sakura about his future meeting with Orochimaru as he thought he had a Spy in their ranks, we used this piece of information to set an ambush for the snake and retrieve Sasuke but sadly the Mission failed with a few casualties, Sakura remained unharmed for the most part but from her own words Sasuke still refused to come home until Itachi was dead, we also heard that he managed to kill Orochimaru himself and Jiraiya's spies confirmed this a few days after the suppose battle but in more recent news Sasuke Uchiha has killed his older brother Itachi two weeks ago,he hasn't returned to the Leaf however Sakura still remains optimistic and I am sure you will too other than that we haven't heard anything about him not even Jiraiya's spy network has caught a glimpse of him..._

Naruto took this all in, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and his brother but doesn't that mean he should be returning to Konoha? Naruto was happy his friend's quest for revenge was finally over but the Uchiha should have been in Konoha or at the very least shown that he was coming back but that could still change however Naruto knew one thing his old friend was one hell of a wild card with a deep breath at least, there was a small chance he would return now, Naruto read the rest of the letter

 _There are a few other things that happened between then and now but I guess the next biggest thing would more news on Akatsuki and…I am also sorry to inform you of Asuma's death, it was two Akatsuki members who killed him, they were called the immortal duo in the bingo books, because of the fact they couldn't be killed through normal means however your friend Shikamaru, more or less killed one of their members known as Hidan, he was buried in an unspecified location even I have no clue where he is or the details of the battle and if you want my opinion the fewer people that know where he is, the better. As for the second member Team Kakashi had a run in with him. the Second one is known as Kakuzu, he fought my grandfather and lived so he is not someone to take lightly again the bastard managed to escape and we lost a few Shinobis in the process, we haven't made much contact with Akatsuki since then however we know most of the Jinchuurikis have been captured with the exception of you and the Eight tails in Kumo, that's why I want you to stay with Mikogami at least until this whole thing blows over, look my advice? Just stick to the creep and your friends, I am sure they'll help you out and you know what? Enjoy yourself brat, you're only young for so long and think of this place as a way to get away from it all, knowing you I doubt you'll see it that way but who knows, Jiraiya and I might visit soon I am not exactly sure when but Mikogami should inform you when we'll arrive and if your wondering about your friends only Sakura and Shikamaru know where you are and even they don't know all of the details as for everyone else, they're under the impression your with Jiraiya's toads sorry it has to be that way but you know what would happen if word got out anyway take care kid, We'll visit soon - Tsunade Senju"_

The first thing that hit Naruto's mind was Asuma's death, sure Naruto didn't know the man as much as he would have liked to but Asuma was still the Son of the Third Hokage, the old man that helped him out when he was a kid and he was the Sensei of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. the Uzumaki gave a sad sigh, he could only imagine what Konohamaru was going through, losing both his Grandfather and his Uncle in action, Naruto made a mental note to send the kid something from here when he had the chance.

Naruto set the letter down there was the fact Kyuubi was right, only he and the Eight tails remained and does that mean the Fox was also right when it came to Akatsuki's plans to revive the Juubi? The Shinobi was a bit shaken at the idea of the Kyuubi being right, the Ten-tails was something that the Fox spoke with fear in it's voice for such a proud being to be afraid of something like that it was downright terrifying for Naruto, he didn't like it, he really didn't but Naruto decided at least for now that staying away from the Elemental Nations was for the best.

At the very least, he had a connection back to Konoha and that was more than he could ask for, turning over to Jiraiya's scroll, Naruto decided it was time to take a look at the pervert's scroll to his surprise, three scrolls popped out as Naruto activated the Storage seal and one letter

" _Naruto, no I am not going to scold you, I know that may come as a surprise but I am sure Tsunade will give you plenty of punishment when you get back, sorry brat I still have a spy network to take care of and I am heading out soon but I have some Scrolls I wanted to leave with you these were a few things I simply never got around to teaching you, I decided to spend my own money to resupply you with Kunais and Shurikens just in case, there should also be some Chakra suppressing seals now this is important so listen up, Monsters use an energy source called Yoki it draws from the spiritual side of things as opposed to Chakra that takes from both Spiritual and Physical sources, these should work fine on Yokai but I can't guarantee it. Fuinjutsu is messy and is not always accurate, I am sure you know that first-hand now which is why I left some of my notes on Fuinjutsu and some supplies for you to work with. Mikogami actually has a good grasp on Fuinjutsu so if you're stuck somewhere don't hesitate to ask him I am, sure he would appreciate having someone as useful as you around now. I've also heard from my old friend that you've been slacking off on Training? Well that's going to change, while your training with the toads will have to take a backseat for a few years that doesn't mean I won't have you working on other things, most of your arsenal is fine but you do have a lack of variety that said I won't just hand you a million Jutsu no, I want you to hone and perfect the Wind jutsus you have now, I know you and I were working on finally adding Wind Chakra to the Rasengan but I highly recommend you don't at the moment, if something went wrong and you lost an arm, Tsunade would be out for blood...your blood anyway once you have those down, I have somethings I left with Mikogami that will help you later down the line, things like Chakra paper for that second Chakra Nature, extra storage seals, ink for Fuinjutsu etc. I left them with him and no,t you due to the fact he'll have place for you to train in peace out of sight from Normal students now the last things have nothing to do with training and are just some decorations I managed to get, so you could make your dorm feel a bit like home, I am sure you'll enjoy them, I got to head out soon kid, if you're curious about any news in the Village just ask Mikogami, he'll fill you in on anything and will be where you'll get letters from Tsunade, See ya soon brat - Jiraiya"_

Naruto finished reading The Toad Sage's scroll and focus Chakra on the last one, Naruto was surprised to see a bunch of smaller storage scrolls and a small note. The Uzumaki picked up the note and immediately recognized Jiraiya's handwriting.

" _This is most of the stuff that you left back at our hotel and some stuff in your apartment, Obviously I didn't take everything but these things should make your dorm feel more like home and I snuck in some of my books in there, you should learn how to appreciate my works of art and who knows maybe when I pass on you'll be my successor"_ \- The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya

Naruto crumpled up the note and looked at the last two scrolls, the blonde was definitely going to give Gin the books, maybe he could use it to bribe the Werewolf if he needed too but one thing was for sure, Naruto was at least going to read through them once before handing them to Gin.

Putting the Dirty books aside, the next and last scroll definitely had something caught Naruto's attention in front of him was a small pile of the Black and Orange jumpsuit, neatly folded on his bed that Naruto had gotten during his training trip with Jiraiya, he did have the one that came with his fall into this world but that one...well it was torn beyond repair.

Still, at least he had something to put on when he wasn't in School now from what Gin told him the Newspaper Club does have a few field trips in the Human world planned for the Future, so that was one less thing to worry about. there was also Tsunade's necklace sitting on top of the pile with another note.

" _You left a Necklace from the Legendary First Hokage, that is worth mountains of Gold on a desk in an Inn that was in the middle of Nowhere, never change Naruto, and your lucky I didn't tell Tsunade about this, don't be so careless next time" - Jiraiya_

Naruto felt a Shiver run down his spine, if Tsunade had found out he had nearly lost her family heirloom, She would hang him from the Kage tower but thankfully Jiraiya showed mercy to him and let him off with a warning. Not wanting to lose the Jewel again, Naruto left it on his Nightstand so he could put it on tomorrow.

It took most of the day to finish his homework as Naruto still struggled with the Subjects given to him but when Night came, the Shinobi went to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes, it was still dark out but something had woken him up, sitting up on his bed Naruto rubbed his eyes and paused until he heard the noise again, it was pebbles hitting his windows.

Looking out his window, the First thing Naruto saw was Mizore standing outside, it was definitely creepy as if she had been there all night, looking over to his clock, Naruto saw it was midnight, the Shinobi turned his attention back to the Snow woman who motioned for him to come out.

Naruto groaned in frustration but he was curious as to what she wanted at this hour in the morning, putting on some clothes, he went downstairs to meet her. Mizore sat at a bench and as Naruto approached her

"This really couldn't wait till later?" Naruto asked Mizore shook her head

"No I wanted to make sure no one else found out about this," Mizore said, not even making eye contact with Naruto

"Alright, let's hear it what exactly do you want so bad that you snuck into the guy's dorm and woke me up this late" Naruto asked as he rubbed his exhausted eyes

"I want you to train me," Mizore said, Naruto blinked for a few seconds in confusion

"I am sorry I don't think I heard you right," Naruto said, the Snow woman played with her sucker

"I said I want you to train me" she repeated with the same emotionless eyes she had greeted him with when he got here

"First of all, why?" Naruto asked, Mizore immediately looked down at her feet

"Well, when I first joined Gin-senpai told me about the dangers that we could be facing in the Future at first I thought nothing of it but after watching Moka, the one that beat me without a problem, lose to you, it felt like I was almost nothing to you and Moka in terms of power, Fighting was never my strong suit but I want to be at least strong enough to protect Tsukune when you two aren't there" Mizore spoke softly

Naruto stayed silent he could understand where she was coming from with this but these were people he had known for a week at best and he felt as if she wasn't telling him everything

"Your hiding something" Naruto stated, Mizore's emotionless look briefly changed into one of surprise,

"I want to beat Moka in a fight and win over Tsukune, I think he likes strong girls" Mizore confessed, she should have known better than to try and deceive a Shinobi

" _So that's what this was about,"_ Naruto thought, he got up from his seat and looked away from her

"Listen I don't even know if it's possible to train you I mean I use Chakra and you use Yok-" Naruto's words died in his throat as Mizore flash some photos in front of him, they were of him sleeping with a stuffed frog and his nightcap that he had just received from Jiraiya, Naruto now realized Tsukune was right he didn't know how far the Snow-fairy was willing to go just to get what she wanted

"Imagine if these got out, Naruto Uzumaki the Student who single-handedly defeated the S-rank Vampire Moka and her allies, sleeps with a toy frog and a nightcap like a child, it'd make headlines for weeks" Mizore said as Naruto's face turned into one of horror, he wasn't too big on popularity here at Yokai but he would never hear the end of it for two years

"I have other copies so don't try anything stupid" She pointed out as Mizore put the photos away.

" _Am I seriously being blackmailed by a schoolgirl?!"_ Naruto mentally yelled and swore he even heard the Fox laughing in the back of his mind. the Uzumaki gulped at the ramifications this would have if he didn't do something

"H-How did you even get these?!" Naruto shouted Mizore gave him an icy glare

"Keep your voice down, it's still very late and as for how I got them...that's none of your business but I've been getting into places I shouldn't be in since I was ten besides, I didn't break in, I just took some photos from your window, this was all I got so you should be safe" Mizore answered this made Naruto slightly less nervous but it was still very creepy, Mizore saw the state he was in and spoke again

"I'll sweeten the deal for you, I'll buy you a bowl of Ramen everytime we train," She said, Naruto's eyes brighten up at this

"Make it two," Naruto said with hardened eyes causing Mizore to smirk, her gamble paid off

"Done," the Snow-fairy said as she held out her hand, Naruto sighed and shook her hand

"I am really not a good teacher at all, the best I can do is point out the flaws in the way you fight and give you tips on how to patch them up," Naruto said, Mizore nodded

"That's fine, I don't expect you to teach me anything with Your kind of energy but any little advantage helps," the Snow woman said, as she got up from her seat

"I hope you're not gonna give up when it gets hard," Naruto said with his arms folded, Mizore felt a bit insulted at this

"Are you underestimating me, Naruto-san?" she asked, Naruto slightly smiled at the girl

"No I just want to know if my New Student isn't going to bail on me when it gets difficult" Naruto said, he wasn't fully comfortable with being a Teacher to someone that wasn't Konohamaru but if what Mizore said was true and she wanted nothing but to protect Tsukune it would make his job far easier

"Want me to walk you to your dorm? It's a bit late to be walking around and all" Naruto offered, the Snow woman shook her head

"I can take care of myself, Naruto-san...goodnight and remember this is only between us" Mizore said, walking away from him Naruto watched the Retreating Yuki-onna and was still trying to process what just happened

" _This day really was just full of surprises"_ he thought as Mizore disappeared from his sight, the Shinobi tried to downplay the blackmail in his mind and get some sleep but it was really just so creepy and embarrassing how Mizore could simply sneak up on him like that, still maybe it wouldn't be so bad

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Alright before the Flamers show up and I am burnt with fires from the ninth layer of hell just hear me out alright, this is gonna be a long one, like I said I re-wrote this Chapter five or six times, during that time, I was doing other things that I'd like to share here

I made an outline of everything I want to do in this fanfic and separate it into Chapters which ended in Sixty Chapters so that's the general amount you'll see here, I was also working on practicing my writing when it came to action scenes and just in general, it's still pretty bad so if anyone has tips on that don't be afraid to chime in and I'll rewrite some scenes as for why this took so long? Two reason, one I got lazy and two I sorta of became a perfectionist with this hence the five rewrites, three that sorta of lead to Writer's block, I actually cut a lot from this Chapter that I want to use in the next Chapter because it'll flow better there than it would here, I know I said I am not confident about this Chapter and that's still true but I don't want to leave you guys hanging for so long or I'll get that problem where it's harder to update, the longer your on leave but I am rambling now for the reviews

There was a guest dude that gave me three reviews for the three different Chapters that I did like going through despite the amount of anxiety reading reviews gives me.

I can definitely see where you're coming from when you said it was more of an OC Naruto and honestly I don't know how I can change that really, I mean if you have an idea like I said send them to me, but the way I write up Naruto is pretty much Watching all of his antics in the OVAs and his Fights, put him in a scenario and just write what this Naruto would do, of course, it's going to be different because that whole thing I said in the beginning where Jiraiya hammered him out to be a better Shinobi, but he should be going back to Normal every now and then

that paranoia thing you mentioned should be gone now because he's more conformable with Mikogami, I might still bring it back for the Kyuubi thing in the future but yeah, for the last thing that whole Barrier Idea you had is actually really smart, so I might just go with that

Right now for that guy who didn't want Moka in the harem, Don't get me wrong man I really think Moka's pretty overrated too I mean like Fifty-six percent of all fanfics in this Crossover have that paring and for the same reason so I might take you up on that offer for swapping her out for Kurumu that said, if I am doing that I'll keep them to have more of a friendship over strength, no promises through and that's in the far future like in Chapter 32, at best, I think that's all of the reviews if I missed any sorry

Now for the thing everyone is going to burn me alive for, following the anime instead of the Manga, listen I want to be more Comfortable and have more information about the Manga the same way I do with Naruto, I did finish it don't get me wrong but with Naruto just to write this fanfic I had to read most of the Manga again, look up informational videos for different techniques stuff like that and I am going to keep certain elements from the manga here, I just don't think I can pull off the Fairy tale, Alucard, and Akasha thing while trying to do a different Shinobi world war honestly with my current writing skills it'll just fall apart

The Future fanfic is going to be far more legenthly than this one, easily 110 chapters and I want to be sure I have everything right so it's more enjoyable for you guys how I twist the story, that also means I going to have to reread the Manga at least two more times before I start that fanfic, so that might be time-consuming I want to have everything down to the bone by then, also Tsukune is actually more enjoyable in the manga that's it a crime what happened to him in the anime oh and Moka's sisters will still be here so don't be worried about that if you want Kahlua or Akua or even Kokoa just tell me and I'll tally it out but the way they'll appear is going to be different so sorry

I am already throwing around ideas for that future fanfic so if you want a certain thing to play out differently just write in, I know I can't please everyone so again sorry about that now back to this fanfic

Right so the big thing here is that Naruto is training Mizore now hear me out, man, she isn't going to pull off a Rasengan or any of that stuff no, that happened because one it helps Naruto learn more about Yokai and how they work or fight, two it's a good way to push them closer together without forcing it I think, three it buffs Mizore to be just behind Current Inner Moka by the time they are done which will help with Future enemies like Anti-thesis which will still happen here so that's my excuse anyway

Now there are going to be Chapters that just completely focus on School life and Chapters that mostly focus on Konoha, I won't give the elemental nations their own Chapters until the war starts, as for fighting scenes, I'll do my best on them I don't think I am that good at them honestly but I'll try, oh another thing once I am done with this fanfic I am going to delete these notes at the end anyway, sorry about the long wait next Chapter should not take this long, thanks for understanding lads, I'll heavily edit out my grammar mistakes here in post and I might even get a beta reader at some point who knows, imo this Chapter feels a bit weak sorry about that

Again promise it won't take this long and sorry for the long note at the end I just wanted to get some stuff clear, I am gonna go start the next one right away see ya

ps. the titles for Chapters I make are really off-putting huh?


	5. She's an okay student, I guess

How is it going lads Crappywriter8 here, right, dead memes aside I am doing this after Chapter four, so Inner Moka or Kurumu, I still don't know which one people want and I don't really have a set paring aside from Naruto and Mizore there is Ruby too but she will come later anyway I'll just leave it up to you guys, I can make Inner Moka or Kurumu work but I'll need to keep Outer Moka for Tsukune at the very least so yeah on with the story and more info on that later also Note in the end is important just thought I should throw that out there, I know I say that every Chapter but meh

The last thing, I was originally going to put the Ririko Chapter here but I decided to push it back a few Chapters solely because I need Naruto and the Newspaper Club to get closer to be more specific to get Naruto and Mizore closer without forcing it, so expect more of just day to day life at School and screwing around with Gin and Tsukune than progressing RV's Canon, it'll just be a bit slower and think of these in between things as like canon filler if that makes sense

kinda of Ironic how I didn't want this Chapter to be so short but it's filler fluff, as long as I don't go lower than 5k I am good

Normal speech: "Not one step back!"

 _Flashback or thoughts: "I'd rather be the hammer than the anvil"_

 **Fox/Chairman/Inner Moka/Summoning: "follow my lead or get out of my way"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes and dimension hopping

Meme of the day:"they say if you don't wash right...your mushroom falls off is that true?" - Coh Soldier

disclaimer: does it look like I own Naruto?

A Dent in my Iron will

"Oi, Old man! what did you need something from me?" Naruto asked, barraging into the Room, Mikogami sighed at the Uzumaki's rudeness

" **Yes I did, I finally found a place for you to train, actually...found isn't the right word, It's more like I created it"** Mikogami started as he dug through a cabinet

Naruto watched the Dark lord shuffle through his items with a confused look, it took a few minutes but the Chairman took out a small glass Pyramid that could fit in a man's palm, it was tinted Purple with a small button on one of the sides

"What's that?" Naruto asked Mikogami placed the small Pyramid on the desk for him to look at

" **This, Uzumaki-san is your new training grounds, it was very taxing on my...resources to fix this as it was broken when I first obtained it but its a Pocket dimension of sorts,"** Mikogami said as Naruto laid his eyes on the Glass Pyramid

"Where exactly do you find this stuff?" Naruto asked Mikogami gave him an eerie Smirk that made the Shinobi shrink at the sigh

" **That is something you should not concern yourself with Naruto-san,"** the Man said, Naruto picked up the glass Pyramid

"Ah, Right but why is it shaped like this" Naruto asked as he studied the small item,

" **Convenience, would you rather have a giant white Doorway that is very troublesome to open and close? This way you can complete your training anywhere but do be warned Uzumaki, that if the Pyramid is broken while you are in there, the dimension will begin to collapse with you in it, to enter it simply focus your Chakra on your fingertip and press the button"** the Chairman said as he watched Naruto nodded

"… **I should also point out the fact that the Summoning Jutsu does not work there and if you want to work with the toads you'll need to summon them here beforehand and speaking of which, would you mind Summoning Fukasaku? We have some Business we need to discuss"** Mikogami explained further, Naruto looked up from playing around with the Pyramid and look at the Chairman in surprise

"You know the Geezer Toad?" Naruto asked, as the man chuckled at the Nickname, it was like Naruto had no respect for anyone

" **back when I traveled with Jiraiya in the Elemental Nations, I met Fukasaku on a few occasions so if you may"** Mikogami said, Naruto put the small Pyramid in his backpack this was actually going to be the first time he had seen the Toads since he got here, the Shinobi bit his thumb and ran through some hand seals, Naruto slammed his hand on the Desk

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a poof of smoke appeared, the small green toad appeared and spoke

" **Naruto-boy is that you? My, my, it has been some time now hasn't it, I thought you were going to summon us earlier when Tsunade told us about where you were but better late than never, however, I doubt this is a social call so what is it that you need?"** Fukasaku asked The Chairman stole a glance at the Shinobi

" **Naruto-san, this is a private matter, so you are dismissed,"** Mikogami said, looking at the Shinobi, the Ancient toad glanced at the Dark Lord for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his summoner

" **Yes some privacy would be nice and Naruto-boy before you go, could you summon me or Ma in the Next few days? we want you to get back into training and I am sure you know why"** Fukasaku said, Naruto was slightly hesitant to leave the office as he wanted to catch up with the old toad but one quick look from the two changed his mind

"Alright! See ya Old man!" Naruto shouted, exiting the office, leaving the two Ancient beings alone

" **I see he's doing well here"** The Old toad commented as Mikogami gave him a nod

" **Yes, the disrespectful brat has even made a couple of friends here but can we get down to Business,"** The Headmaster said, Fukasaku turned his attention to him

" **Still Serious as ever,** **Tenmei...well Jiraiya-boy left the Village a few hours ago to confront the leader of Akatsuki, he insisted to go on alone as he believed that any additional Shinobis would be nothing more than a hindrance… he should be arriving at the gates of Ame in I'd say three days give or take"** Fukasaku informed, the Chairman stayed silent at the new piece of information for a few seconds before speaking

" **I do not I doubt my old friend's strength but are you sure he can handle himself? This isn't just a nameless Shinobi after all this is the Leader of Akatsuki not only that but he's sneaking into Amegakure? from what I last heard the place was on lockdown after the end of its Civil war"** Mikogami said with a frown, the Dark Lord simply had a bad feeling in all of this and didn't want to see his longtime friend pay dearly

" **Princess Tsunade said the same thing...but If the worst was to come I'll simply reverse summon him out of the battlefield, there is nothing to worry about, now we have other things to discuss don't we?"** Fukasaku said, giving the Dark Lord a reassuring smile, Mikogami nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto messed around with the Purple Pyramid and walked down the nearly empty School halls in a pretty good mood, he had seen Fukasaku for the first time in almost six months and to see that Mikogami was pretty close to him made Naruto feel a bit more comfortable around the Dark Lord

" _I am definitely gonna try this thing out later,"_ Naruto thought, he was finally ready to get back into training, Naruto was already thinking about what to work on first, he could practice with Wind Release: Air blade with the new batch of Kunais he had received from Jiraiya.

Naruto felt as if he didn't need as many destructive Jutsu yet from what he had seen in this School and some fighting Experience with Moka, he needed more attacks that were on a smaller scale but that would be equally deadly.

Naruto was also positive he would lose his chance to go home if he blew up a good chunk of the School with a new Jutsu in a fight plus there were still the scrolls Jiraiya had left him, if he ever want or needed to learn high-level Jutsu so, for now, it could wait on the backburner. The Shinobi also wondered what resources the old man spoke about but Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a very cold breeze near him

"You didn't forget did you?" a voice whispered in his ear, Naruto had to bite back a scream as Mizore's cold breath hit his neck

"Could you stop doing that and why the hell are you out here?!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at the Yuki-onna

"I always ditch class to stalk Tsukune-kun" Mizore answered as Naruto wanted to be surprised but at this point, he sort of expect this from Mizore

"Well to answer your question no I didn't forget, in fact, meet me by the Cliffside where we first fought after Class," Naruto said, the School bell suddenly rang and Students began to go to their next class, Mizore soon disappeared in the Crowd

The Rest of the day passed without much of an issue aside from Naruto trying to think up an excuse for not walking home with Tsukune today, everything else was just fine as Naruto finally made his way to the Cliffside, the Shinobi sighed as he looked at the sparkling Ocean, the last time he was here was when he met the Newspaper Club

Naruto sat for half an hour until he felt a pair of eyes stalk him, the Shinobi turned and saw his Student staring at him from a distance, holding a bag

"Alright! You know the deal, give me the ramen an-" the Shinobi was interrupted as Mizore cut in

"You'll get your food when we are done training remember?" Mizore said as she placed the bowls of Ramen on the stump of a nearby tree

"But It'll get cold by then!" Naruto Complained, the Snow woman wouldn't budge however after a few seconds of Silence, Naruto sighed

"Fine, let's get this over with...hit me" Naruto said as he put distance between the two, Mizore tilted her head in Confusion

"Huh?" She asked The Uzumaki's eyes harden at the Snow woman

"Just attack me, I want to get a feel of how exactly you fight without any assistance from others, this is just a light Spar so nothing too crazy alright?" Naruto said, Mizore nodded and created some Ice claws for herself, she rushed the Shinobi who kept his guard up

Without the assistance of Moka or Kurumu, fighting Mizore was actually far easier to fight, Naruto managed to dodge all of her attacks and if he had to rank them, they were low Gennin at least but Naruto knew she was still holding back

Mizore swiped left and right as she did her best to keep up with Naruto however after a while she began to get frustrated, Naruto noticed her movements were getting sloppier and jumped back

the Yuki-onna didn't want to give Naruto a Chance to get on his feet and created some Ice shards to attack the blonde, however this didn't seem to work as Naruto managed to dodge most of them with ease and the ones that did hit, didn't have much of an effect

" _She's a bit slower than I remembered, granted I am sure she's still holding back as well,"_ Naruto thought, Mizore launched several more small Ice shards at Naruto trying to get him off his feet

" _ **Are you going to keep toying with her or are you going to take this seriously?"**_ the Kyuubi said to his host

" _Fox? You're awake?"_ Naruto thought as he heard his tenant grunt

" _ **I woke up a little after you complained about those damn noodles and I'll ask again, are you going to keep toying with her?"**_ The Kyuubi awaited his host's response, Mizore started to pant a little as she rushed Naruto again

"Mizore! this is lesson one, Never rush your opponent unless you're confident your faster than them." Naruto said he recalled those same words Jiraiya told them when they had their first spar.

Naruto punched the incoming Yuki-onna in the gut, it was too hard but it still made Mizore wince slightly at the pain, Naruto noticed the Snow maiden was starting to get a little tired and put distance between the two

" _Well I wanted to test something, I think she gets wastes Energy faster if she's creating Ice than just trying to fight someone in hand to hand combat with her Ice weapons"_ Naruto told the grumpy Fox, who simply stayed silent, Naruto watched Mizore create some Ice clones that all tried to overwhelm Naruto with their numbers

" _ **Looks like she's not holding back anymore,"**_ The Kyuubi told it's host, Naruto simply watched the incoming Ice clones and ran through some hand signs

"Futon: Reppusho!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands, a gust of wind slammed into Mizore's clones and knocked them off their feet, Naruto took out a Kunai

"Fūton: Shinkūjin" Naruto whispered as he blew Wind Chakra onto the Kunai, increasing it's Range and Sharpness, Naruto quickly hopped on the Clones and destroyed them one by one.

Mizore watched on from a distance, she had to kneel slightly as using so much Ice and Yoki in such a small amount of time was beginning to take a toll, she watched in amazement as Naruto simply cut through her clones with ease after the last one went down, Mizore grit her teeth and she knew she wasn't going to win but by god she wasn't going to go down without a fight

With her Ice Claws unsheathed, Mizore once again tried to fight Naruto, the Shinobi looked at the incoming Yokai and prepared himself

" _So much for just a light spar...but you know I have to admire the fact Mizore still keeps going but she's going to get herself hurt if this goes on,"_ Naruto thought, as he avoided another swipe that was aimed for his neck, the Shinobi once again jumped back

"Alright Mizore, that's enough," Naruto said, as he watched Mizore fall to her knees and tried to catch her breath, the Shinobi approached her and heard her speak

"You...you are an Idiot," She said between her breaths, Naruto blinked at the Yuki-onna but said nothing, after a few seconds, Mizore finally caught her breath

"You can dodge all of my attacks without a problem but you couldn't avoid a single textbook?" she asked, Naruto opened his mouth to reply but closed it soon after, he couldn't think of an excuse as to why he let Kurumu hit him.

"So, what do you think?" Mizore asked with a small smile, Naruto looked to be absorbed in thought for a while before giving his reply

"Well to begin with your Ice is both your greatest strength and weakness, on the bright side you can create Ice tools to assist you like the Claws that you used which are extremely useful and deadly, on the downside you seem to get tired the more Ice you use, my advice would be to pick and choose when you should use a lot of Ice, that said you have a lot of Stamina, so we could work on more Hand to Hand combat than working on your Ice " Naruto explained, Mizore nodded at this and Naruto continued

"I also noticed you started to get frustrated when you couldn't hit me, an enemy can use that to their advantage, so try not to really let your emotions get in the way and finally your Ice clones seem to function somewhat like my Shadow Clones but the difference there is that I have a huge Chakra pool to pull from and that isn't the case with you, so don't try to Overwhelm your Opponent with your Clones, it would be more of a hindrance than an advantage if your Opponent knows how to deal with them. when you can summon a lot of Ice clones without an issue we'll work on that making strategies with that" Naruto explained, Mizore once again nodded

"That sounds simple enough...um, Naruto-san I was just thinking that if you could show me some of the things that you used? like some Kunais and Shurikens" Mizore asked, Naruto looked slightly confused at the Yuki-onna but did so anyway and handed her the Kunai he had used in their fight

"I was wondering if you could let me borrow some of these, I want to learn how to mold my Ice into a Shuriken or Kunai, I am pretty tired of using just shards of Ice, they were pretty useless against you so I don't think they would be much help in an actual battle, maybe when I learn to make them you could teach me how to fight the way you do" Mizore asked with a hopeful tone

Naruto's eyes widened at her Prospal, he almost wanted to slap himself, how come he didn't think of that? Naruto stole a glance at the girl who was examining the Kunai she wasn't a prodigy by any means but Mizore did have a knack for this type of stuff, Naruto decided to give Mizore three Shurikens and two Kunais, that he had on him

"Sure...in fact just keep them, I have a bunch more leftover, We'll work out a schedule some other time," Naruto said, Mizore was more than happy, she felt as if she made a good amount of progress already

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Naruto-san and thank you," Mizore said as she left the Shinobi alone on the Cliffside, the blonde was happily eating the bowls of Ramen that were left for him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Gin shouted as he stood up, both Tsukune and Naruto had to cover their ears, Naruto invited Gin to his dorm to explain his status as a Shinobi and Tsukune decided to tag along as there was nothing for him to do at his room

"Can you keep it down man? I really don't want to get a noise complaint here" Naruto said, Gin was still however in shock, it took several seconds for the werewolf to calm himself before something crossed his mind

"So you are a real Ninja? Like throwing Ninja stars and all of that stuff?" Gin asked, Naruto simply nodded and the Werewolf sat back down on the Shinobi's couch as he processed this information

"A real Shinobi...but I don't get it, why did the Chairman simply let you tell us all this?" Gin asked Naruto placed a finger on his chin as he made an excuse

"He said something about making things easier for the future whatever the hell that means...hey do you guys want something to drink or eat?" Naruto offered, Tsukune simply shook his head and Gin looked to be in deep thought before a smirk set on his face

"Naruto, my pal, Shinobis are supposed to be very sneaky right?" Gin asked Naruto nodded not really understanding what this conversation was coming too

"And we're friends, right? All of us?" Gin asked once more as he turned over to Tsukune

"I..I guess?" Tsukune answered, wondering what was wrong with the werewolf

"Right! Naruto!, as the Leader of the Newspaper Club, I would like for you to gather some intelligent for us" Gin asked, Naruto took out a water bottle from his refrigerator

"now? But don't I need my partner for this?" Naruto asked Gin turned away from the Shinobi

"This is a solo-mission besides I doubt Mizore would be on board with this. Naruto, Months and Months of Planning have all come down to this and a real Shinobi is just dropped on my lap…it seems the Gods themselves are supporting our cause" Gin said, both Tsukune and Naruto stole a glance to each other

"Gin-senpai, are you okay?" Naruto asked as The Werewolf wiped a few tears and turned back to the blonde

"Uzumaki-san, your job is not an easy task nor will be a quick one...but you are the only one in our Club that could pull this off" Gin started, taking out a small paper from his Uniform

"Do you just always have that on you?" Tsukune asked, the Older student ignored him and set it on a table

In front of the three students was a map of the whole school, several spots were marked as Gin glanced over everything

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is your target" Gin said point to a spot on the map, Naruto immediately recognized

"Gin-senpai that's the Girl's locker room…" Naruto said, the Werewolf looked at his underclassmen with pride in his eyes

"Naruto-san! This job is no joke! it'll take all your Shinobi skills and put them to the test, you'll have to sneak in and take as many pictures as you possibly can and bonus points if you can nab a Panty or two...You are the only one of us that can pull this off, imagine all the fame, the Shinobi Panty stealer you'd go down as a legend in this School, Naruto-sama, these girls aren't your average ones, the Volleyball team has some of the most beautiful girls in this School and we can't let this chance slip by" Gin said, Naruto simply put on a thoughtful look before turning to him, Tsukune was about to protest when Naruto spoke

"I'll do it," Naruto said, giving the Werewolf a reassuring Smile

"What!" Tsukune shouted as he shot a glare at Naruto however Gin was ecstatic

"Aha! Naruto-san I knew you were a man of Culture as well! thank you so much!" Gin said as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders as he quickly left the Shinobi's dorm in a good mood

"Why the hell would you agree to something like that?" Tsukune angrily asked, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and turned to him

"Oh come on even if we don't know each other that well you should at least give me the benefit of the doubt" Naruto said with his eyes closed

"Anyway back in Konoha I used to be a massive prankster in the Village, what the Pervert doesn't know is how bad this is going to backfire on him" Naruto said, Tsukune felt his anger drop a bit at this but still wanted a proper explanation

"Backfire how?" Tsukune asked, Naruto gave him a fox-like smirk and in great detail, told Tsukune his whole plan to Tsukune, that poor Werewolf had no idea what was coming

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Next day came around, Naruto and Tsukune were hiding out behind a bush just outside the Girl's locker room

"You really think this is going to work?" Tsukune asked, playing around with a camera, Naruto smirked at him

"Of course it is, just make sure you keep look out" Naruto said as the two hid behind a bush

"Before we start can you explain to me how the Jutsu works again?" Tsukune asked, Naruto sighed as the two stayed low

"The Henge no Jutsu was something everyone in the Academy needed to learn to graduate, I'll for the most part look like a carbon copy of Gin, everything should go according to plan as long as I don't do anything that places a lot mental strain on me, pass me the Camera" Naruto explained, Tsukune was passed him the Camera as the Shinobi checked off everything

"I am gonna use this Jutsu and get myself caught taking pictures of the girls in the locker room after that, I'll get somewhere safe and drop the Jutsu" Naruto said

"so we're basically just framing him" Tsukune flatly said

"Yeah I mean, He did the same thing to you didn't he?" Naruto shot back, Tsukune wanted to argue but that was technically true

"Alright Fair enough..." Tsukune said as he stood up

"Just keep a lookout for anyone okay?" Naruto said and made three hand seals

" _I hope I got this right"_ Naruto thought as a poof of smoke appeared and in front of Tsukune was a replica of Gin

Tsukune coughed at the smoke before looking up to see an almost perfect copy of Gin in front of him.

The Fake Gin ran his hand through his hair, Tsukune gave him a thumbs up, the Human was going to enjoy this

"Alright, let's begin," Tsukune said as Naruto gave him a toothy grin and the two put their plan into action

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka had a worried look on her face as she paced around the room, Tsukune never missed a Club session before and Naruto was missing as well

"Are you sure none of you have seen them?" The Vampiress asked the girls, all of them shook their heads, the Werewolf sat in the corner and sighed

"Naruto-san and Tsukune-san are just fine," Gin said while flipping through a magazine

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Kurumu asked as she narrowed her eyes at the werewolf

"I sent Naruto on an errand but knowing Tsukune, he probably tagged along, I can't blame him though" Gin casually answered with a knowing smirk

"What kind of errand?" Mizore asked Gin set down the magazine

"Now that, my underclassmen, is Sensitive information…I got my own errands to run so you girls have the room to yourself" Gin said as he quickly left the room with a grin on his face

Half an Hour went by as the girls did anything to pass the time, finally, however, Kurumu had enough of this, she got up from her desk and started to walk out of the room

"Kurumu-chan where are you going?" Moka asked the Succubus turned to her

"What does it look like I am doing? I am going to go look for Tsukune-kun" Kurumu huffed as she quickly left the room, the rest of the girls glanced at each other and quickly joined her

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ame had always been an interesting place for Kabuto, the Country was always in an unfortunate position being next to the great nations and pretty much a battleground for most of its history, it was always littered with bodies either from the great wars or it's own internal issues.

The man wasn't alone as Kisame was following right behind him, normally the two would be on their guard as Nagato would be keeping a very close eye on them, however, thanks to the information Zetsu had given them, it appears as Jiraiya infiltrate the Village.

if the Snake man had to bet, he'd say Pein and Konan were already confronting the man and this gave him a prime opportunity, Tobi had already filled him in on his plan to kill Pein and Konan but the Masked man wasn't a fool while he was strong it still wasn't a guarantee that he would win

And that's why Kabuto was here, Tobi had given him permission to revive Hanzo of the Salamander with the Edo Tensei. that man was more feared than the Sannin at one point and would no doubt help Tobi when the time came to get the Rinnegan, normally Tobi would refuse as the man still didn't trust Kabuto but Pein was simply too strong to fight on their own

"You know this feels a bit wrong, grave-robbing like this" Kisame said, as he followed the Snake man very closely

"I would be inclined to agree with you however we're Shinobis, rouge ones at that, we aren't exactly known for being honorable," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses

"Fair enough, still we should be on our guard, I hate to think what would happen if we had to fight Pein ourselves," The Shark man said, lifting up Samehada on his back

"You worry too much, Kisame-san, besides, I doubt Jiraiya will go down anytime soon, now then here we are," Kabuto said, looking at the Graveyard of Ame, the two rouge nins made their way inside, it was oddly empty of Shinobis and Civilians alike

"So how do you think this whole plan of Tobi's will play out?" Kisame asked, trying to kill time with some conversation

"Hard to say, fighting all Five great nations at once is pretty tricky However Tobi doesn't seem too worried, perhaps he and Zetsu have a few tricks up their sleeve" Kabuto commented as he glanced over all of the names on the Tombstones a few seconds of silence went by before Kabuto spoke again

"Kisame-san, I must ask why do you stay with Akatsuki? You know about Tobi's plan does it not bother you?" Kabuto asked, The Rouge mist nin snorted and turned away from him

"Not necessarily I really only stayed with them because of Itachi despite our short time, I am proud to call him a friend after his death, well...I don't know, I guess I feel like I don't really have a place in this world sometimes I wonder who am I or even what am I? For Kiri I went so far as to kill some of my closest friends just so information didn't fall into the wrong hands, I don't think I'll ever find a place for myself in this world" Kisame explained, Kabuto frowned at this

"Yes I understand I've done some things I am not necessarily proud of during my time working with Orochimaru in the name of Science but that's enough small talk, we still have work to do," Kabuto said, the Shark man nodded and the two continued to search for Hanzo's DNA

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Both Naruto and Tsukune sighed, the plan went off without much an issue, the two sat on a bench outside the School building

"Naruto-san I won't lie I had my doubts about your plan but this really went off without an issue," Tsukune said as the two relaxed on the bench

"Yeah everything went according to plan, I wonder how the Pervert is going to take it, I say we should check on him in an hour or so," Naruto said

"Which reminds me, what happened to all the pictures you actually took of those girls?" Tsukune asked with a grin

"Oh there somewhere safe, We'll take a look at those later which reminds me any plans for tomorrow?" Naruto asked Tsukune sighed at the Shinobi's question

"I am actually going to write a letter to my parents, I haven't sent one to them for a while now, I hope they aren't too worried for me," Tsukune said with a smile

"Hey, Naruto I was wondering do you have anyone back home?" Tsukune asked Naruto stayed silent

"...I do have friends back home and I am sure they are pretty worried about me too but there isn't much I can do about that who knows maybe I will get home one day" Naruto answered, truth be told not a single day went by where Naruto didn't miss Konoha, Tsukune nodded

"It's good that you're staying positive about it, man sometimes I still can't wrap my head around the fact your from another world" Tsukune commented, Naruto chuckled sightly

"Yeah…how did you exactly end up here of all places?" Naruto asked Tsukune scratched his cheek

"Well, it's not as exciting as your story, I was actually going to go to a normal Human School but I was rejected by most Schools, this was really the only place that accepted me" Tsukune explained, the Shinobi suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't take this the wrong man but why did you decide to stay? Knowing the dangers and all that" Naruto asked with a lower voice, Tsukune looked down at his feet and was debating on whether or not he should tell him the truth

"Naruto-san, you can keep a secret right?" the Human asked, Naruto nodded at his friend, Tsukune let out a sigh

"When I first got here and heard this was a School for Monsters I was so terrified and that same day, I was planning to leave back to the human world but when I met Moka, she sort of change my perspective on some things so in the end, I decided to stay and I don't really regret my choice if I am being honest" Tsukune answered as he recalled those events. The two sat there in silence watching a few students play tennis in the distance

"Yeah, I get ya," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky, the School building wasn't going to close anytime soon the two Students still a lot of time to kill

"Wanna go get something to eat in the Cafeteria?" Naruto asked as he got up from the seat, Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and was about to answer when he heard a voice

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she quickly latched herself onto the stunned Human, Naruto saw the other girls soon come up to them

"Where have you guys been? We looked all over the School!" Yukari asked Tsukune was busy trying to get the Succubus off him

"We were around, Tsukune and I were just about to head to the cafeteria, you guys wanna join?" Naruto offered

"Sure!" Moka answered the group were about to head to the Cafeteria when they heard a loud scream in the distance

"Don't lose sight of him!"

"Kill him!"

"No! Make him Suffer first!"

"He took my Bra!"

"Save me!" Gin shouted as he ran from the angry mob

The Newspaper Club turned to see their class president running for his life and manhood, the girls simply looked on with Curiosity at the scene in front of them

"S-Should we do something?" Moka asked Mizore shook her head

"No thanks, Knowing the Pervert, he most likely did this to himself," She said with her hands in her pockets

Both Naruto and Tsukune were trying their hardest to simply snicker at the fate of Gin, they most likely would get scolded by him later but for now, the two teens enjoyed themselves.

"Say, Naruto what mission did Gin send you on?" Kurumu asked still latching on to Tsukune, the Shinobi turned to her

"Ah? Well, that's really sensitive information" Naruto said, Kurumu gave him a glare for that answer.

the Group made their way to the Cafeteria on the way there however both Mizore and Naruto lagged behind

"Naruto, I wanted to show you something," the Snow woman said, holding her hand out, she focused her Yoki on her right hand

Naruto's eyes widened, she managed to mold her Ice into a Shuriken already

"You finish it already?" Naruto said in surprise, the Yuki-onna stole a glance at Tsukune and blushed slightly

"I spend the last two days working on it while I was at home, it took a while and they still aren't perfect but I think I got it down for the most part," Mizore said as she hands the Ice Shuriken to the Shinobi

"Wow, that's impressive, meet me again on the Cliffside Tomorrow, I wanna test some stuff on them," Naruto said examining the Shuriken, Mizore nodded and caught up to her friends who were fighting over Tsukune

Naruto watched her leave him behind, the Shinobi couldn't stop a smile from creeping up on him as he watched the group's antics. Momentarily Naruto forgot about all of his worries back in Konoha those could wait he was going to be here for two years, he might as well enjoy them.

"You'll do just fine kid don't worry" Naruto froze at the familiar voice

"Sensei?" Naruto said under his breath, he turned to see no one there but he knew that Voice anywhere

"Hey! Naruto! Hurry up! I don't want to starve to death here!" Kurumu shouted, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and quickly ran over to his friends

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Right, Right, listen I got some things to say really quick, I only got one review actually gave me enough to respond to so on the topic of making Inner Moka work differently than most stories, I don't know it would probably take longer than it would with Kurumu because of Outer Moka and Tsukune, so eh it's still up in the air

So I suck at Action scenes as you all noticed, I'll probably edit a lot in post if it bothers people enough, I wouldn't say I did too terrible given the stuff I am working with, trust me trying to power scale Mizore to Naruto is like Konohamaru against Tsunade, it's difficult so I know it doesn't look like much but once Naruto starts fighting Kuyo and Anti-thesis, I'll make things sound a lot better which speaking of Anti-thesis

They are going to be a bigger threat similar to the first story, so expect hostage situations, hit and run attacks stuff like that mostly because I felt they were a bit underwhelming and because I probably won't get to other Manga stuff so I wanna make them more dangerous

Now for more of the Newspaper Club, Yeah, I said in the beginning that I had Ririko's Chapter here but I decided to push it back for two reasons, one Ruby's Chapter would be forced to come right after and I need a few things to happen between then and the most important being, Naruto and Mizore should be in the state where they don't know how they feel about one another and I don't want to force it so to do that I am doing this little mini arc thing where Naruto spends time with the Newspaper Club individually like in this Chapter was Tsukune's so it's a bit more slice of life sorry if that's not your thing but I just don't want to force Naruto and Mizore so quickly

Now for Konoha, I want to make Akatsuki more Human if that makes sense don't get me wrong they'll still be evil but not so much that you don't feel for them. also, I am getting Naruto's second element

I know sounds a bit redundant because he'll get the Rinnegan at some point but hear me out the Rinnegan won't show up till Anti-thesis is over and even then it's not like Naruto will have it down with ease it'll take time so I am torn between Water or Fire, I can make both work but I think I am going to with Water for more flexibility now

Really quick on Jiraiya's death yeah Naruto won't find out for a few Chapters, I was going to write the whole fight out but honestly, I am sure you guys know how that fight went, pretty much same as canon but who knows, I might write it now for the next and last thing

Think of Mikogami and Tsunade as having a tug of war with Naruto both want him for their own reasons, that's part of the reason why I want him to spend time with the Newspaper Club so he gets somewhat attached to them and it puts him at a crossroad between Yokai and Konoha, oh last thing about the Pyramid think of it as the place that Ruby and Tsukune trained in and nothing more

That's really it sorry I hate that these notes get long too but like I said I am getting rid of them once this story is done, I'll get to work on the next Chapter which might be Kurumu and Moka's time with Naruto later again, I'll fix some grammar issues and what not

Ps. I really hate this Chapter, I used scene change way too many times and shifted the tone from Yokai to Akatsuki, sorry about that and it just feels off in general so again sorry about that

Ps.s  
Yeah I know it's April I am still alive and I am gonna be editing most of these chapters like adding new lines and fixing stuff


End file.
